Romeo and Juliet High
by xObaby05Ox
Summary: The play is almost time, two more months, but can Garfeild actually do the play or will Raven help him bounce back. BBxR StarxRob CyxBumblebee.R&R PLZ!
1. Hi, I'm New

**Hi everyone! This is my new story. I hope you like it. I really like to read those 'What if the titans were real teens' stories and decided a new approch on this one. **

**Let's get the characters straight:**

**Garfeild Logan: Beast Boy**

**Victor Stone: Cyborg**

**Kori Andersons: Starfire**

**Raven Roth: Raven**

**Richard Grayson: Robin **

**Brittany Smith (I dont know her real last name): Bumblebee**

**Julie Martins( I hope it doesn't sound retarded, I dont know her real last name or name): Jinx**

**This is a BB/RAE story. I'll try to put STAR/ROB and try to make Cyborg with Jinx or Bumblebee. In reveiws, could you give me suggestions on which girl you'd like Cyborg to be with? Thanks so much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, if I did, weeelll, Robin/Raven shippers would send me hate mail. XD**

**I hope you like my story!**

* * *

Garfield Logan stepped into the Jump City High's office. He looked nervous. His mother asked him if she wanted to go.

"_Mom, I'm in 10th grade. I got this okay?" Garfield had said. She shrugged. _

"_Okay, okay, but this is a very high class school. Just do your best and get to your classes." She had said. _

"_Yessssss mom I know." Garfield said. _

"_Okay, okay, here's $40 for your lunch account. Have a good day." She said._

_Oh why did I say I didn't need her? _Garfield thought.

"Hello, may I help you?" Ms. Leonard the secretary asked Garfield

"Uh…yeah…um I'm new here, and I need my schedule." Garfield said.

"Garfield Logan?" she asks.

"Yeah." Garfield says. She smiles

"Well here you go. We have a total of seven new students here at Jump City High." Ms. Leonard said.

"Oh cool…I'm not alone." Garfield says. He leaves the office looking at his schedule. He groans at the subjects.

"Math, reading, Spanish, gym, science, biology…" he reads. But then he bumps into someone.

"Ouch, he says. He looks up and notices a girl all dressed in black. She had a ripped, short black shirt, with crosshatched tights and tall black boots. She also had on a black hoody (misspelled?) and with several different black rings and bracelets. She had 4 piercing in her ear and a nose ring.

"Watch it." She says picking up her stuff.

"My bad." Garfield said. He stared at her. She was pretty, just had a gloomy look on at the moment.

"Are you new?" she asks.

"Yeah." He said.

"Figures. I am too." She said rolling her eyes.

"Oh…cool. Eh…do you know where room 401 is? For math?" Garfield asked.

"Of course not, I'm new. Bye." Raven said starting to walk away. Garfield looked after her as she walked down a hall.

"Can you hurry it up?" a girl named Brittany asked. She was a tall black girl with a really bad attitude now. Which was matching her yellow shirt that said "Little Miss Attitude"

"Maybe. Can you wait? I'm new and I don't want to look stupid by getting the wrong stuff, or being the first person in the class." A girl named Julia said. She had long brown hair with gray eyes. She had on a jean skirt and a purple tank top on. Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Oh really? You already do to me." She said. Julia got up.

"You wanna repeat that?" she asked.

"Sure. You already look STUPID. Are you finished?" Brittany asked.

"NO." Julia said.

"Whatever." Brittany said.

"Yo, 'scuse me. That's my locker." A tall black guy named Victor said. Brittany moved and stared at him. So did Julia.

"Ya'll new here?" he asked opening his locker next to Julia's. His was a top locker.

"Yes." They both say.

"Me too. Do you know where room 401 is? Eh…for…math." He asked.

"I do." Julia said.

"Oh great, can you walk me there?" he asked.

"Sure no problem." Julia said. She snickered at Brittany, who frowned.

"Can someone please-? Excuse me but could you-? Hello, I am new can you-?" Kori stood there helplessly and disappointed.

"This is most awfully rude, and not nice." She muttered. She then saw a cute guy in sunglasses walk by her. She was already attracted to him.

"Excuse me, I am new here, can you help me get to my education classes?" Kori asked. She was the prettiest redhead you've ever seen, with the brightest green eyes and the happiest smile. The boy didn't answer until she sighed. She looked sad and helpless.

"Let me see your schedule." He said. She handed it to him and he looked at it. She had 401 math.

"I'll take you there." He said starting to walk.

"Glorious! I thank you so very much!" she said happily.

"Yeah…" was all he said.

"Good morning class! Welcome to a new year!" Ms. Frances the math teacher said. No one replied.

"Well, guess you're all still in your summer mode. We have 7 new students in our school. Let's see," she started. Garfield looked at Raven. She sat in the way back.

"Garfield, Raven, Victor, Kori, Julia, Brittany, and Richard." She said reading the attendance sheet.

"Who is Raven?" one boy asked. Raven looked around curious of who asked of her presence. Garfield pointed at her. The boy grinned. His name was Simon. The school badass. And he was attracted to Raven.

"What?" she snapped.

"You're hot. Wanna play?" he asked. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Jump of a cliff and die." She said. Simon then said something in Spanish and his friends laughed.

"Simon, I don't want to send you to the office, but lord knows I will." Ms. Frances said sternly. Apparently she has experience with him. Garfield looked at Raven. It wasn't the nicest thing to say to a new student. Raven kept an angry look on her face and she sighed.

"What are you looking at?" she snapped at Garfield.

"N-nothing." He said turning around.

During math class, they didn't learn anything. They got new books, set they're journals straight and watched Simon act a total fool. It was mildly entertaining. While most people thought he was funny, Raven, and Garfield did not. And Kori didn't understand. After class, Raven wanted to get away from them as quick as she could. But someone wanted to talk.

"Hey! Hey Raven!" Garfield called trying to catch up with her. _Leave me alone, leave me alone…._ she thought.

"Hey, wait." Garfield said catching up. She whirled around to him.

"_What_ do you want?" she exclaimed angrily. He stepped back.

"I wanted to know if you were all right…" Garfield said. Raven's face softened. _He's worried? What's with this guy…_ she thought.

"I'm _fine_." She lied, starting to walk away. But Garfield walked with her.

"Doesn't sound like it." He said.

"Well it is. If it isn't, what are you going to do about it?" Raven asked.

"Tell a joke." Garfield said grinning.

"No thanks." She said.

"C'mon, you know you wanna here it." Garfield said.

"Not really, she said stopping at her locker. She then took out a social studies journal and a CD player.

"Awww you can't have those in school." Garfield said.

"So." Raven said.

"So you might get in trouble." Garfield said.

"Oh well. I could care less." Raven said slamming her locker and rushing past Garfield.

* * *

Well that's chapter one. I hope to get positive reveiws and LOTS! I hope you like'd it and updates are soon! 


	2. Exponets, Powers, and GYM

**Thanks for the reveiws so far! Um...No, I don't know Bumblebee's real name, I made it up. Sorry if you guys are confused. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own TT, I don't own Eminem, but I do own Simon...and I'm going to kick his butt for being a meanie. '**

* * *

"Um…excuse me Richard, is this seat taken by a aquatint(A/N:Did I spell this right?)of yours?" Kori asked at lunch. Richard sat back listening to his CD player currently listening to Eminem. He looked at her and moved his stuff from the vacant spot.

"Thank you." She says.

"No problem." He says leaning back and going back to his music. Kori stares at him. _He is tough but he is very kind. _She thinks.She starts on her tuna surprise.

"Don't eat that." He says suddenly startling Kori. She stares.

"Why not?" she asks.

"All tuna surprise is old meat they kept from two weeks from forgetting to use it. Trust me I know. I had to volunteer to pay back the window I broke." Richard said. Kori didn't take a bite of her tuna surprise.

"Excuse me if I am being what you call 'nosy' but what did you do to break a mere window?" Kori asked.

"You don't want to know." Richard says not looking at her.

"Oh. Okay." She says.

"Would you like to be my friend?" she asks, she goes pink in the cheeks.

"I thought we already were." Richard says giving her a sly smile. She returned it. The first day of school was a success.

The next week, Garfield talked to Raven a little bit. She wasn't very talkative to him, but he made progress. He wouldn't say they're best friends though. Yet, his new best friend was Victor. Now they were walking to math class.

"Dawg, I'm sorry but you're jokes aren't funny. Maybe that's why Raven never smiles…" Victor said.

"Dude, that's cold. My jokes are too funny." Garfield said.

"Nah, your shirt is funny. Why pink?" Victor asks.

"Its takes a real man to wear pink." Garfield says proudly.

"Or not a man at all." Victor said laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha, no." Garfield said. They made they're into Ms. Frances class and Raven was reading a book while the class was acting crazy.

"Whatcha readin'?" Garfield asked.

"A book." Raven said.

"What kind?" Garfield asked.

"I good one." Raven said.

"It says… "The Time Before he Killed himself…" Victor read.

"Okay…" Garfield said.

During class, they were reviewing order of operations. Apparently some people didn't study a second that summer. Or they just left they're brains in the trash. Raven paid no attention. She read her book while the class reviews the easiest lesson that they should have remembered from 5th grade. Raven glanced at Garfield. he paid no attention either. Instead he chatted with Victor about movies or music. Garfield, Victor and Julie were in her gym class. She didn't like gym at all. Not that she couldn't pass it, she just didn't think it was necessary. And Simon was in her class too. She despised him. So did every other girl too.

"Psst! Raven!" Garfield whispered. Raven raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Can you help me?" he asked.

"What about Victor?" she asks. Garfield points to Victor helping Julia as she blushes.

"Fine…" she says sighing. She gets up and grabs her math textbook and sits at an empty seat next to him. Apparently Ms. Frances is grateful so she doesn't have to teach more students.

"What do you need help with?" Raven asks.

"I forgot how to do exponents and the parenthesis numbers." Garfield said. Raven reached over him for a pencil and she wrote down a made up problem.

"Four to the third power. Do you know what that means?" Raven asked.

"No…" Garfield replied.

"It means your going to multiply four three times. Not four times three, but four times four, and 16 times four." Raven said. She wrote the steps down.

"So you don't do four times three equals 12?" Garfield asked.

"No." Raven said.

"Ohhhhh…" Garfield said.

"Here, do this. Five to the fifth power, and try with a subtraction sign in there." Raven said. She handed Garfield the pencil. He wrote down five times five. 25. 25 times 5. 125. But then he stopped.

"What's the matter?" Raven asked.

"When do you subtract?" Garfield asked.

"After you multiplied everything. Here look," Raven said. She reached over Garfield again and started working it out. He watched and as she got to the last answer she subtracted by four. _Wow, she's smart. She does it so fast…_ Garfield thought.

"Are you getting it?" Raven asked looking up at him, pausing from writing.

"Y-yeah, thanks…" Garfield said.

"Your welcome." Raven said going back to her seat.

Soon it was gym time. A lot of people liked gym because they thought one of the teachers; Mr. Mason was sexy as ever. Although, some, just thought it was plain creepy (A/N: I do too!) And some people liked gym because they thought Ms. Reese was "hot" And once again, some thought it was just freaky. Raven, Julia and the other girls made they're way to the girls locker rooms. They only got three minutes to change and stand on they're warm-up numbers. Raven talked to no one, didn't no her hair, or put on lip gloss like the other girls did. She put on her Jump City High gym shirt and shorts and left. Always the first on her number. Not that she wanted to be there, but just to get it over with. After a few more minutes, everyone was out. Raven stood beside Julia, a girl named Marissa, and unfortunately Simon.

"Hey Raven, wanna be my partner?" he asked as Ms. Reese started jumping jacks.

"No." Raven said.

"Pleeeease?" he asked.

"No, leave me alone Simon." Raven said. She didn't dare look at him.

"Just you wait." He said. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Okay class! Partner up in fours and get a soccer ball!" Mr. Mason said. Garfield looked around for Victor. He was paired up with Julia.

"Go get Raven." Victor suggested.

"I don't know…we're not like friends or any—" Garfield started. But someone grabbed his hand and pulled him over. It was Raven.

"Be my partner?" she asked desperately.

"O-okay…" Garfield said. The four of them moved quickly to a spot in the soccer field. Raven sighed in relief.

"Why sound so desperate?" Garfield asked.

"Simon." Raven said.

"Oh. Good thinking." Garfield said. Raven nodded in agreement. But she noticed Simon giving Garfield an angry glare from a few yards away.

"Okay! Today, we're still working on our soccer theme. Now all of you probably already know how to play soccer. But this is just a short drill with your three partners. I want you to pick an offense and goalie. On my whistle you will try to score a goal." Mr. Mason said. Everyone picked an offense and goalie. Raven and Victor were goalies.

They did this drill for about 10 minutes, switching up, and moving farther away to make more a hustle. Soon it was water break. Garfield walked over to the water fountain there were already six people ahead of him. It was also very hot too. He groaned and someone pushed him roughly in the back.

* * *

**OoOoOH, is that a cliffy I see? Maybe so...I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now do me a pleasent favor and click the button "review"**


	3. Juliet

**Since you guys were so nice in your reveiws, before I go get lazy and sleep, I'm going to update for you! Oh and thanks for telling me her real name! I would change, but I do not want to confuse the other readers or anything. But thanks! **

**I'll also try to put longer chappies!**

**Disclaimer: Once again...-- I don't own the TT**

* * *

"Hey!" he exclaimed. He looked around it was only Simon. With a really, really, angry look on his face.

"Why'd you do that?" Garfield asked.

"'Cuz I'm pissed off bro." Simon said. Some people turned around.

"Heh, heh… um…what did I do?" Garfield asked nervously stepping away from Simon.

"What do you think you did?" Simon asked. _Why isn't anyone stopping his crazy guy? _Garfield wondered.

"So what's up with you and Raven?" Simon asked pushing him.

"What? Whadda mean?" Garfield asked truthfully.

"You know what I mean. Back off, I had her first." He said. Garfield then knew what he was talking about.

"I don't think you _had_ her, or even had her at all, or close.Dude, she doesn't like you." Garfield said.

"Oh, so she likes you more?" Simon asked pushing him again. Garfield stumbled.

"Well, I'm not sure, but at least I respect her more." Garfield said. "Ohhhhh" went the people crowded around them.

"Want to say that again?" Simon demanded.

"Not really. I don't know why I'm wasting my words on you" Garfield said. But then he ducked as Simon threw a punch at him.

"Holy sh-!" he started.

"So I'm wasting your time now huh? So I guess I waste Raven's time too?" Simon asked. Garfield pushed him roughly away.

"Looks like it to me!" Garfield said. The last thing he needed was to be in was a fight. But too late. He was already on the verge of getting a badly bruised stomach, chest and a bloody nose. But Simon wasn't any better. The more he talked about Raven in lies, the more he got beat up. Garfield didn't know why he got so worked up. But soon when Raven heard the crowd cheering and then heard _her_ name, she had to look. She and Julia were curious. When she came over, she was wide eyed.

"Hey stop it!" she yelled. She knew it would be a risk trying to break that fight up. But they acted as if she wasn't even there.

"If you like Raven so much…" Garfield started. He punched Simon in the face.

"...why do you call her weird? Why do you tell those stupid perverted jokes, and constantly annoy her with her sick mind?" Garfield yelled. Raven stood back. _He's defending me?_ She thought. But she couldn't get her thoughts straight because she was mad at Simon. No surprise.

"Will you…just stop it?" Raven yelled. She grabbed Simon's arm trying to pull him off of Garfield. But he was going crazy. Simon thought for some reason it was Garfield and he took her arm and twisted it, then bent it a way it shouldn't be, hearing a loud.

_CRACK_!

Everyone went quiet. That sickening crack rang around in people's ears. Garfield looked at Raven. She didn't say a thing. Her mouth was wide open. She wanted to scream, but didn't. She just grasped her arm and walked away fast.

"Dude!" Garfield yelled. Several others whispered. Some said "oh my gosh…I hope she's okay…" or "that freak Simon." Garfield quickly got up but then fell back down because he was in a lot of pain. Victor hadn't seen a thing. He was in the locker rooms. Julia had gone to get him but it was too late.

"Dawg! Man, what did you get yourself into?" he demanded helping him up. Simon lay back on the ground. He coughed and wiped the blood off his face.

"A fight." Garfield answered.

"Yeah I see that. You need to go to the nurse." Victor said. He didn't need to be told twice.

"Okay Garfield. You need to hold your head back like this, keep this ice on your stomach and chest for a while and I'll call your mom to pick you up." Mrs. Cadbert the nurse said. Garfield nodded. The ice wasn't helping much. He just wanted to get home. Soon Ms. Cadbert left and someone else came in the door. It was Raven. She walked over to Garfield.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Suuuure, black and blue bruises, a bloody nose, and a severe headache, never better." Garfield said. Raven sighed.

"I'm sorry…and thanks." She said.

"Hmm?" Garfield asked.

"I'm sorry you got in a fight because of me, and thank you for…um…telling Simon off." Raven said. _Wow that's a first she's not yelling at me…_ Garfield thought.

"Its okay, and no problem." Garfield said. Raven looked at his bruises. They weren't pretty. She used her other hand and put the other ice pack on his other bruises. He flinched when she did that. He gazed at her arm it wasn't well wrapped but he bet it was temporary.

"Is it temporary?" Garfield asked. Raven nodded.

"Its broken in five places. Just my luck." She said.

"Ohh…are you going to the doctors after school?" he asked.

"I'm leaving for it soon." Raven said.

"Oh. So…are we friends now?" Garfield asked. Raven nodded putting the ice down.

"Yeah, I guess so." She said. She looked up at him and actually smiled.

The next few weeks, Raven and Garfield became friends. Not best friends, not as close friends, but friends. Raven was also becoming friends with Victor, Kori, and Richard. They were nice to her. And also could stand her sarcasm. Today was a loooooonnnnnngggg day. It was a half day though. Garfield, Raven, Victor, Richard and Brittany were almost dying of boredom. The reading teacher Mr. Tucker was reading a book titled Caesar. Although Julia and Kori were more than interested. He soon stopped his reading and hit his head as if he forgot something totally important. He set down his books and looked at the class.

"I almost forgot there is a play for the school. It will be 'Romeo and Juliet' auditions are going on Monday afternoon. Mrs. Jetton the drama teacher, Ms. Reese and myself will be working on it. Is anyone interested?" Mr. Tucker asked. There was a hesitation. But soon Raven raised her hand.

"I am." she said quietly. Soon all movement stopped. She felt herself going pink in the cheeks.

"Splendid Raven. And who do you want to audition for?" Mr. Tucker asks.

"Juliet." She replies. _Dead_ silence. Raven for Juliet? That's a first.

"Thank you Raven. If any of you change your minds, auditions go on until Friday. Then we start rehearsals on Monday." Mr. Tucker said.

"_Juliet_? Your trying out for _Juliet_? I didn't think that was your style." Garfield asked after the short class. It as almost time to go home. Raven hesitated.

"I just started reading it. It looks sad; I'm into sad things. I decided to act in it. So what." She said.

"I'm not saying it's a problem, just, cool. I thought you'd diss it and call it stupid." Garfield said.

"Not this time." Raven said. She hurried away.

* * *

**Like this chappie? Please reveiw. I'm going to try and make alot more Star/Rob and i still would like to know which girl Cyborg is good for. give me your suggestions! Sorry if its short 4 ya. But do not fear! Lobger chappies on the way. XD **


	4. Romeo and Juliet are

**Thanks for all the reveiws! Here's chapter 4...wait...yeah 4... XD **

**p.s. Thanks for some ideas! Also like the Terra one? I'm thinkin. And thanks for advice for Cyborg!**

* * *

Soon it was next week. It was Monday, and half the girls in the high school were over excited about the play. Raven, remained calm. Kori was going to try out for the cook. Or just be stage prop helper.

"Are you nervous?" Garfield asked at lunch. Raven sighed and loudly set her drink down.

"For the last time Garfield, _NO_." she said.

"Are _you_ nervous?" Garfield asked Victor. He was going to try out for _MERCUTIO. _

"Nope. I've preformed in front of people lots of times." Victor said.

"Man, everyone's trying out. I wanna. What other characters are they?" Garfield asked.

"From the bulletin board, I believe there are the characters, Romeo, Benvolio, Friar Laurence, Capulet, and very others." Kori piped in.

"I'm going for one of those guys. Do they fight in this play?" Garfield asked.

"I think…" Victor said. Raven said nothing. She truthfully didn't know much about Romeo and Juliet. Though she was getting into it.

"Okay, all you have to do is read a piece of this script. Tell us when your ready, hon." Ms. Reese said. Raven nodded and looked at the script. "Juliet" it said at the top. She took a deep breath and read.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." She said reading the script. Ms. Reese clapped and so did Mr. Tucker.

"Very nicely done Raven! Very good! Your one of our top selectors. Thank you. You may go to class." Ms. Reese said. Raven shrugged and nodded. She grabbed her stuff and went out the door. That's when Victor, Garfield, and Kori were right in her face.

"How'd it go?"

"Did you make it?"

"Are you yet to play the role of Juliet?"

Raven shrugged.

"I don't know, they said I was good." She said simply.

"I bet you made it. You're pretty and stuff." Garfield said. Raven hesitated and didn't say anything.

"True, I bet if you lost the gothic look, you'd look really pretty." Victor said. Raven winced.

"I also agree. Yet you are very pretty now Raven." Kori said smiling.

"All of you…shut _**up**_." Raven said walking away. The three looked at each other.

"What did we say?" Garfield asked confused.

Later that week, on Wednesday, there were several reminders for the play. Victor had already auditioned.

"You should audition. Its fun. Skip class man." Victor whispered during social studies class.

"I don't know…there's nothing to audition for." Garfield said.

"Romeo, and some others." Victor replied.

"Yeah right, stupid Shane McGuire already auditioned." Garfield said frowning.

"So?" Victor asked.

"If there was a vote and girls voted, he'd win three times." Garfield said.

"C'mon just audition. I know Raven will want you there." Victor said quietly. Garfield looked at him a little curious.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yep." Victor said. But then Garfield frowned.

"Whatever, why would she?" Garfield asked.

"Who knows? I think she wants you there." Victor said.

"You _think_." Garfield said.

"Just audition." Victor urged.

And he did. But it was only because Victor had bet him $10 he didn't have the guts to audition. Garfield decided to audition for Sampson.

"Okay ready when you are." Mr. Tucker said. He gave Garfield the Sampson role script.

"I just read one of these parts?" Garfield asked.

"Yep." Ms. Reese said.

"Okay…" Garfield said. He took a deep breath and read,

"'Tis all one, I will show myself a tyrant: when I  
have fought with the men, I will be cruel with the  
maids, and cut off their heads." Garfield said. He stared at them blankly. They looked with awe. He had said it as if he was really him. Garfield wasn't really trying to though. Not really.

"Amazing." Ms. Reese said.

"Your very talented Garfield, we'll get back to you." Mr. Tucker said.

"Awesome! Thanks, cool." Garfield said. He met out with Victor.

"Ha, I want my $10." Garfield said. Victor, not nicely gave Garfield his $10.

On Friday, it was the time to see what roles the students would play. On the morning announcements, they announced the major characters. Romeo and Juliet.

"For our play 'Romeo and Juliet' the role for Juliet is Raven Roth. (Raven shrugs, yet the other girls in her class sigh and mutter angrily. Garfield, Victor, Richard, and Kori congratulate her) the role for Romeo…is…Garfield Logan." Ms. Reese said on the morning announcements. Everyone went quiet. Garfield's mouth dropped to the floor and Raven turned around her desk to look at Garfield. She looked wide-eyed at him.

"W-what? I-I didn't audition for him though…" Garfield said. Raven turned around in her seat.

"And all the other students that auditioned, please look at the bulletin board next to the cafeteria. Thank you and congratulations." Ms. Reese said. Ms. Frances smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Congratulations Raven and Garfield!" she said. The class clapped but Raven turned away and crossed her arms.

"Dawg! How'd you get to be Romeo! You auditioned for Sampson!" Victor said.

"Yeah really." Richard said. Garfield was pink in the face.

"I don't know! Maybe they got the names mixed up." He said.

"Go ask Ms. Reese right now." Victor said. Ms. Reese was standing near the bulletin board congratulating students and saying 'Better luck next time'

"Um…Ms. Reese? Did you get my name wrong? Because I auditioned for Sampson…not Romeo." Garfield said nervously. Ms. Reese smiled.

"No, it was no mix up..."

* * *

**HAHAH CLIFFY! YESSS IM MEAN (Not really.) Reveiw!**


	5. You HAVE to

**Hi guys! Here's chapter 5. **

**Disclaimer: I know i missed chapter 4. I don't own TT or Romeo and Juliet. AT ALL! Yet, I do own all the other stuff in this chapter. **

**A/N: This is NOT a Raven hating chapter! BB a.k.a Garfield is mad at Raven. tis all. **

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY! XD**

* * *

"...Didn't you hear? Shane had to get his appendix taken out, and you were so good, we decided to transfer you to Romeo. If it weren't okay, I wouldn't make you stay, but we really needed a Romeo and you were just so good…" Ms. Reese said. Garfield paused. _What trouble could it be to act in a play with Raven? And just because the characters love each other doesn't mean anything. _Garfield thought. Yeah, that's until he reads the full script.

The first rehearsal and get together was that afternoon. Richard, Julia, Brittany, and Kori decided to watch. They were just going to go through the script and do main parts first.

"Alright, take a minute to look over your scripts and then we'll get started." Mr. Tucker said. He echoed the auditorium. Raven, Garfield and Victor sat together looking over the script.

"Dude, there's way too many big words." Garfield said.

"Oh no…what will we do." Raven said sarcastically. Then while Raven flipped she froze at the italic words _Juliet kisses Romeo. _She looked up and watched Garfield flip the pages. _No one said I had to kiss him in this play…_ Raven thought.

"Whoa…hold up." Garfield said. He reached over for Raven's script. Victor looked too and he grinned.

"Oh ho, ho…" he said. Raven went pink and so did Garfield.

"Okay everyone! Time to do a little practice!" Ms. Reese said. Raven and Garfield were so nervous they bumped into each other and when they tried to move one just accidentally moved there.

"Can you move?" Raven exclaimed.

"If you will!" Garfield shot back. Raven rolled her eyes and she moved around him. She was still blushing when she sat down in her seat.

"Okay, before we start, there are some main things. There is mild violence. You're in high school, so we expect actual touching. You don't have to knock them out, but just a tap, to make it real. Next, we do have kissing scenes. (some people snickered) And I know everyone of you has probably kissed someone at a time. So I hope its not going to be a big drama." Ms. Reese said. She looked at Garfield and Raven.

"WHICH means, Romeo and Juliet have several kissing scenes." Ms. Reese said.

"_Several_?" Garfield and Raven demanded.

"Just about three I suppose. Nothing much." Ms. Reese said. Some people snickered.

"Now, hush. So what it's a feel kisses." Ms. Reese said.

"Yeah right." Raven muttered.

During the first rehearsal, Raven paired up with Garfield since they are the two main characters. They were supposed to get used to saying romantic things to each other since Ms. Reese, Mrs. Jetton and Mr. Tucker noticed 'tension' between them.

"Do this for ten minutes and we'll do other exercises." Mrs. Jetton said smiling. She left them alone.

"I hate you." Raven said.

"I hate you too. What happens when I just try to win a few bucks, skip class and try to get to know you better? Oh yeah I know, I have to be sappy ass _Romeo_." Garfield said.

"Well that's what you get." Raven said glairing at him wish her arms folded across her chest.

"Is not!" Garfield said in her face. Raven got in his face and yelled.

"Is TO!"

"Is NOT!"

"IS TOO!" Raven yelled she pushed him making him stumble back. He caught himself and then pushed her back into the curtains. Neither knowing they were causing a show.

"The only reason you bothered to audition was for money? And to skip class? That's rich." Raven naiad. She didn't know why she cared so much…she just did.

"Yeah so? And what if there's another reason? I said I wanted to get to know you better!" Garfield said. Raven snorted.

"Yeah right, is that supposed to make me feel better?" she demanded.

"It could! But your so busy being dark, rude and 'Miss. I'm Afraid of the Light', I guess you wouldn't even CARE!" Garfield yelled. Raven wanted to yell something else. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She hopped of the stage and stormed out of the first rehearsal.

The next morning, Raven walked with Kori and Brittany to class. She also avoided and ignored Garfield. Garfield did the same.

"C'mon go talk to her." Victor said.

"No thanks. She can choke on a skittle and—" Garfield started.

"Dawg! Are you going to talk about her like that all day?" Victor asked.

"I agree, its starting to get scary..."Richard said

"And, Its not like you can stay mad forever. You have to practice with her." Victor informed him.

"Do not. I can do it by myself." Garfield said.

"Yeah you do. You have to _kiss_ her." Richard said. Then he and Victor started laughing.

"Not funny." Garfield said.

"C'mon we're just joking around. But I'd suggest you apologize." Victor said.

"_ME_? Why do I hafta apologize?" Garfield demanded.

"Because, you offended Raven." Richard said.

"HOW!" Garfield exclaimed.

"You said 'Miss I'm Afraid of the Dark' and that's mean. Richard said.

"Oh come ON! She couldn't have taken that seriously." Garfield said. Garfield wasn't paying attention and he then bumped into Raven and Julia. Victor and Richard snickered. They had planned not to tell him. Raven rolled her eyes and picked up her stuff. He said nothing to Garfield. She was about to walk away when Garfield grabbed her free arm.

"Okay look, I'm sorry. Will you stop avoiding me?" He said. Raven turned around.

"Maybe." She said walking away.

"Do you think they will become friends again?" Kori asked Richard during lunch. Raven and Garfield sat at different tables and even glared at one another a few times.

"Yeah, they will. They have to anyway, for the play." Richard said.

"In the play Romeo and Juliet, what happens?" Kori asked.

"Two people fall in love, but they're parents have an objection." Richard says poking at the meat loaf. Kori stared at him.

"But do they stay together?" Kori asks.

"I think Romeo dies, and Juliet kills herself." Richard said shrugging.

"Oh. That is most sad." Kori said.

"I guess. But they still were together." Richard said. Kori looked happier.

"That is good to hear." Kori said.

"So…do you like anyone?" Richard asked not looking at her.

"You mean am I fond of anyone?" Kori asked trying to look eye to eye.

"Yeah…"Richard said.

"There is someone…but I am not sure. What about you?" Kori asked smiling.

"Same thing…"Richard said looking up.

InGarfeild's last class with his friends, hewrote a note to Raven.

_**Are u gonna b mad at me 4ever?** _It wrote. He folded it into a paper football and flipped it over three heads and landed on Raven's desk. She opened it up and read. She made sure Mr. Lance wasn't looking, and continuing with his lesson.

_**IDK, maybe**. _Raven wrote back, She folded it up and threw it back. Garfield read it and replied;

**_C'mon, I said sorry, what else do I need to do?_** He threw it back.

_**Give me $100,000,000 and I'll think about it**. _She wrote. Garfield grinned.

_**I can give you $1 and apologize one more time. Only if you do.** _Garfield wrote.

_**Okay, fine. Sorry**. _She wrote.

**_Do you mean it?_** Garfield wrote.

_**Only if you say sorry too**. _Raven wrote.

_**I'm sorry**. _(He drew a smiley face.)

_**Okay**. _(She drew a smiley face too.) Garfield read it and grinned. _And they said she wouldn't smile…_ he thought.

* * *

**Was this a little longer? I hope so...lol. In the next chapter, some one will be coming in. Stay tuned. end credit theme song**


	6. There's Something About Terra

**I'm baaaaack! Lol Thanks for the reveiws. I have a surprise for you guys. Terra is entering. I'd like to thank for the person who thought of that idea! I hope this chapter and the rest of my story will be good. I will warn you, it get's a little dramaticy. And Does anyone know Speedy's real name or something?**

**Disclaimer: I dont own TT, or Romeo and Juliet. **

**A/N: This is NOT a Terra hating chapter. No bashing whats so ever. I don't like her, but there is no bashing here.**

**

* * *

**

The weekend went by quickly and soon came another Monday. Raven dreaded school, well like every other student. She had to get up early to practice very briefly before school. She walked with Garfield and Victor to the auditorium. As they did, they-Garfield-bumped into a blonde girl with big blue eyes. She wore blue jean shorts and a shirt with a pink heart on it. She dropped her books and her binder.

"Ohh shoot. Sorry." She said getting her books. Garfield helped her.

"No problem. It was my fault." Garfield said. She got up and smiled.

"Hi I'm Terra." She held out her hand. Garfield shook it and she said hello to Victor and Raven.

"I'm Garfield."

"I'm Victor."

"…huh? Oh. Raven" Raven said.

"Nice to finally see you. I've heard you on the announcements Garfield. You too Raven. As Romeo and Juliet. That must be fun." Terra said.

"Define 'fun'…" Raven said. Terra giggled.

"I tried out for Juliet but I didn't make it. Instead, I'm like a helper. I will be as multiple people and will walk around the stage to make sure students know they're lines." Terra said.

"That's great, you can help me, and I already know I'm going to forget." Victor said.

"No problem." Terra said smiling. _I already don't like her…_Raven thought rolling her eyes.

"We have to go to practice." Raven said trying anything to make her leave them alone.

"Oh, I'm going to practice too. Can I walk with you?" Terra asked.

"Sure!" Garfield and Victor said. They hurried ahead Raven as if she wasn't even there.

"No…"Raven muttered.

For the next 10 minutes since Ms. Reese and Mr. Tucker didn't show up yet, Terra, Victor, and Garfield talked, talked, and talked. Raven though sat in a chair and grimly watched them. Terra smiled at Garfield and he blushed. Raven felt like gagging.

_Ugh. Kill me now. Who does she think she is? Just met those two and she's flirting like crazy. _Raven thought. Then she shook her head and groaned. _Okay…what the hell was that…why am I getting jealous over Terra? I shouldn't. She can have Garfield for all I care. I don't want him. I don't need him. I just don't. _Raven thought. _Then why do I still stare at him in class…stare at him now…and why am I blushing…?_ Raven thought.

"OKAY!" Raven then said out loud. Garfield and Victor looked at her. _Oh no…I said that out loud…_Raven thought.

"I…mean…okay…(she looked around to see Ms. Reese and Mr. Tucker walk through the door) they're here." Raven said getting up. She walked away from everyone and watched.

"Miss Anders! The bell rang for the last time! Why are you not in your homeroom?" vice principal Herman demanded Kori. She froze in her steps. Her locker had gotten jammed and delayed her walk to class.

"M-my locker had gotten stuck sir. I am sorry." Kori said.

"You're right. You are. That means detention." Herman said.

"B-but it was not on purpose!" Kori said.

"That's talk back. _Two_ detentions." Herman said.

"But I do not understand! I was merely trying to tell you my situation!" Kori said. Richard roamed the halls and saw Kori with the saddest look. Then he noticed Vice Principal Herman. Anyone would have a sad look by looking at him.

"I was there too." Richard said walking in to view. Herman looked and his face went red.

"Mr. Grayson! You have no business here. I suggest you leave." Herman said.

"I was there though. I was helping her get her locker. So send me to detention if you have to." Richard said. Kori gazed at him and she smiled.

"Very well then! Likely for your misfit lies! I will see you both in detention." Herman said handing them both detention slips.

"Thank you Richard." Kori said gratefully. She smiled at him.

"No problem." Richard said. They started to walk to class in silence.

"Um…Kori…?" Richard started. Kori looked at him.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I…know we've been friends for weeks and everything. I was wondering…if you wanted to…" Richard started.

"I SAID GO TO CLASS OR ITS THREE DETENTIONS!" Herman yelled.

"Oops! We better get to class. Hold that thought." Kori said. She smiled and hurried down the hall. Richard sighed.

"She's _annoying_." Raven had said. She was talking to Brittany and Julia at a separate table at lunch.

"She seems nice though. What's wrong with her?" Brittany asked.

"She's…she's so…I just don't have a good feeling about her." Raven said picking with her salad.

"Well Garfield likes her. Look at them. They talk in the hall all the time." Julia said.

"Yeah…" Raven said rolling her eyes. Then Julia whispered something to Brittany and they both grinned then looked at Raven.

"What?" Raven demanded.

"Your _jealous_." Brittany said. Raven snorted.

"Yeah right. Your kidding right? Jealous of her? Please…" Raven said.

"Go ahead and deny Raven. But then your passion gets deeper. And suddenly, you fall of a deep _depression_…(Brittany acted like she was doing an impression of a dramatic scene)…all because she stole your man." Brittany said. She and Julia laughed and Raven shook her head.

"Shut _up_, I'm not jealous. She can have him. I don't care." Raven said.

"Yeah right. So you're not going to the Fall Dance then?" Julia asked Raven. Raven looked curious.

"Huh? There's a _dance_? What doesn't this school have?" Raven said.

"It's not until like 2 weeks." Julia said.

"Oh joy…" Raven said sarcastically. She glanced at Terra. She was talking to Kori, Garfield, Victor, and Richard. Making them all laugh.

"How many weeks does it take to make that play?" Brittany asked.

"I don't feel like counting, but it's the first week of January." Raven said.

"Damn! That's a long time. Enough time for you and Garfield to get together. I'd step up and get your man now Raven." Brittany said.

"I don't like him!" Raven shouted.

"Shh! Don't make it obvious Raven!" Julia said.

"So shut up then!" Raven said.

"Okay fine." Brittany said.

"Hey Raven! Wait up!" Terra's voice called. Raven stopped and turned around.

"What?" Raven asked rather rudely. Terra looked a little taken back.

"Oh…um…I was wondering, is Garfield, going with anyone?" Terra asked.

"Why don't you ask him?" Raven said. Terra laughed.

"Are you serious? I'd look like a total fool, if I did." She said.

"Well not that I know of. Why?" Raven asked.

"I want to ask him to the dance. Even though I'd rather him ask me, I don't know if he likes me…so I'm eager." Terra said. She blushed a little. _Wow, she really likes him…maybe I'm a little to mean about her…_Raven thought.

"Oh…well…I don't think he's with anyone. So go for it." Raven said.

"'Kay, I hope not. I really like him…but don't tell him." Terra said walking away.

**

* * *

End of Chapter 6. I hope it wasn't rushed or anything. Hope you liked it! I also knnow its a bit short, SORRY!**


	7. Broken Hearted But in Denial, Maybe

Hi guys. :( Well here's chapter 7. I hope you guys like. I'm really mad, pissed, and sad. As some of you know, already my story "Love Potion 101" is "_**GONE**_" Either someone sqealed on me that I had lyrics on there, or fanfiction found out. Well whoever did, thanks a effin bunch. NOT! Maybe i'll repost it...eh...I dont know...

Also, I think this will be a fairly long chapter. I'm going outta town for Thanksgiving. YIPPEEE! and aslo, our other favorite heartbreaker...MALCHIOR! will be joining us in this story. --' Also, do not fear, I promise you, its BB/RAE at the end. Trust me, I can't **STAND** Terra/BB unless Rae/BB happens in the end or something.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Romeo and Juliet, the song "My HUMPS" by Black Eyed Peasor "IF U WERE MINE" by Marcos Hernandez, or Green Day**or** anything else if fanfiction wants to delete this story. (meanies...)**

* * *

**

**"…I take thee at thy word: Call me but love, and I'll**

**be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Romeo." Garfield said.**

"**What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night? So stumbles on my counsel?" Raven spoke**

"**By a name. I know not how to tell thee who I am. My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself. Because it is an enemy to thee. Had I it written, I would tear the word." Garfield said. **

"**Wonderful! I think you two got the like, old times words down? I know it doesn't make much sense, but it will soon! Very good. You may exit. See you on Thursday!" Mrs. Jetton said a week later. Garfield and Raven got they're book bags and headed out. Garfield looked at Raven then they walked in silence**

"**Are you going to the dance?" Garfield asked breaking the silence. Raven brushed her purple hair out her face and stopped. **

"**Are you serious? As if I'd go to that. It's a waste of time." Raven said. **

"**No its not. They'll be great music there. Victor's going to be the DJ. And plus everyone's going." Garfield said. **

"**No thanks. I have to practice anyway." Raven said. **

"**C'mon, skip practice for once. You've been practicing for days now." Garfield said. **

"**No really, I don't think I'm going to go, or want to." Raven said. **

"**But—?" Garfield started. **

"**Look, I'm not going. Oh, and someone wants to go with you." Raven said walking away.**

**"He's going with me!" Brittany yelled**

"**No he's not! Have you asked him? NO! So its obviously me!" Julia yelled. They were both fighting over Victor, to see whom he goes with to the dance. **

"**You can go with…well I don't really care! All I know is I'm going with Victor." Brittany said. They were out side of school. School wasn't quite ready for classes to begin. So they went outside. **

"**I'm going with Victor. He likes me more! Its so obvious." Julia said. **

"**Get OVER yourself!" Brittany said. **

"**Hey…your standing on my books." A boy in an over sized red shirt, and sun glasses said. Brittany stepped off and then glared at Julia. **

"**Hey! Watch it! Your blocking my view!" the boy then said. Brittany then walked up to him, with her hands on her hips. **

"**EXSUSE you. Can you stop complaining? I did nothing to you." Brittany said. **

"**Yes, you did. Your in my view." The boy said. Brittany rolled her eyes and snatched the mirror out the boys hand. **

"**Okay…first of all, one kind of guy carries a mirror around? And second, don't get a attitude with me." Brittany said. The boy got up staring straight at her. **

"**Hey its not my fault I got nice hair." He said. **

"**Ah, ha. Psyche. You mean it is your fault for having _bad_ hair." Brittany said shoving the mirror back to him. She walked off without even getting his name. **

**"I don't know how to ask her dude…" Garfield said to Victor as they walked in the hall. **

"**How about saying 'Wanna go to the dance with me?' duh." Victor said rolling his eyes. **

"**No…I mean…when? What if she says no?" Garfield asked. **

"**Okay, personally, your annoying the crap out of me. And second, how can Terra say no? She likes you." Victor said. **

"**Did she tell you that?" Garfield asked. Victor sighed loudly. **

"**Yes. She told me and the rest of the world that she likes Garfield Logan. Happy?" Victor said sarcastically.**

"**I wish." Garfield said sighing. They went to the cafeteria for a school breakfast. There weren't a lot of people. But they saw Terra. She waved her hand for them to come sit with her. **

"**Hi." Terra said smiling. **

"**Hey." Victor and Garfield said together. They ate in silence a little until Terra spoke.**

"**Garfield, are you going to the dance?" Terra asked. **

"**Huh? OH! Yes…I mean…well…yeah." Garfield said. Victor shook his head in shame. _Nice Logan…very smooth._ Victor thought rolling his eyes.**

"**Well…do you want to go with me?" Terra asked she blushed a little bit. **

"**Sure! I mean yeah, of course." Garfield said. **

"**Great! I have to get to class. I'll talk to you later Garfield. Bye Victor!" Terra said. After she left Victor hit Garfield upside the head.**

"**OW! What the hell was that for!" Garfield demanded. **

"**You weren't _smooth_!" Victor said. **

"**What! But she asked me!" Garfield said. **

"**You sounded to obvious and eager." Victor said. He sighed. **

"**Too obvious? Hey it got me a date didn't it and I _am_ eager." Garfield said. **

"**What about Raven?" Victor asked. **

"**What you talking about?" Garfield said. **

"**You're not going to take _Juliet_?" Victor said. He laughed. Garfield glared. **

"**Ha, ha…not funny. I don't like her that way." Garfield said eating his cereal. **

"**Oh contraire, Romeo. You fought for her, you hang around her, you—?"Victor started. **

"**Okay, whatever. She's my friend so what." Garfield said. **

"**Your girlfriend my confused little friend. "Victor said. **

"**No she's not so just drop it!" Garfield said annoyed. _She's just my friend…that is a girl…_He thought.**

**"Okay…just ask her…she might say yes…" Richard muttered. **

"**Richard?" Kori's voice rang in his ears. **

"**Huh? Oh, yeah?" Richard asked. They were the only ones in the math class at the moment. **

"**Are you okay? You are talking to yourself…" Kori said looking worried. She sat her book down and looked Richard.**

"**Oh…no…I'm fine." Richard said. Kori then gave him a smile. **

"**Okay." She said. She went back to her book. **

"**Kori…" Richard started. **

"**Yes?" she asked not looking up from her book. **

"**DoyouwanttogototheFallDancewithme?" Richard asked very fast. Kori raised an eyebrow. **

"**You mean go to the school dance with you?" Kori asked. **

"**Yeah…" Richard said nervously. Kori smiled and said. **

"**Of course!" Kori said happily. She then kissed him on the cheek and continued to smile. Richard grinned. **

"**Okay cool." Richard said. He felt like 1,000 lbs had been lifted off of him.**

**On the day of the dance, Raven was confused. She didn't know if she should go or stay home and practice for the play. She knew Garfield was going with Terra. No she wasn't jealous. She was happy for them. Ha, yeah right. Everyone was now trying to make her go. It was the end of school. And lots of people were excited. For instance Kori, Brittany, Julia and Terra. **

"**You have to go Raven! I hear it is most fun!" Kori said. **

"**No thanks." Raven said. **

"**Why not Raven? Please come! It will be more fun if all of our friends come. Then we can do the 'hanging out' yes?" Kori said. **

"**Once again…no thanks." Raven said. **

"**Come ON Raven, everyone wants you there." Terra said. **

"**Like…?" Raven said. **

"**Like everyone! Even me! I know we're not like friends…but we can be. Right?" Terra asked. **

"**I just don't want to go." Raven said in an annoyed tone. Terra looked a little hurt but then shrugged. **

**"Okay, um...well talk to you later..." she said. **

**Later that evening, Raven looked out her bedroom window. **

"**Maybe I should go…just to see what it's like or something," she said to herself. Then she shook her head. "No…I have no one to go with, and what am I going to do there?" Raven then said. She sighed. She then thought about how everyone had someone to go with, and she with no one. _You don't have to be with someone to go though…_a voice in her head said. _But then again, maybe you want to go with someone…_the voice said again. **_No thanks…I'd rather be alone then go with one of the idiots at school. _**Raven thought. _Garfield's not an idiot…_the voice said. **_He's not very smart either…_**Raven thought**. **But then she made up her mind. She decided to go. **

**Music blared up as loud as it could rang in the gym. It was filled with loud talking, hyperactive, excited, dancing teens and decorated nicely. Raven looked around and saw Victor up front DJ'ing. She saw Brittany and Julia up there with him. She remembered they had asked to help him out. They all looked nicely dressed. Everyone had party clothes. From short jean skirts, belly tanks, and high pumps, to latest fashioned jeans to tank tops. Victor saw Raven come in and he picked up the microphone. **

"**And here's another student! That just entered! Our good friend Raven Roth!" he said. He turned the music to Mase's "Welcome Back" song for a second and changed it back. Some people yelled, "WOO HOO!" and continued to dance. Raven shook her head but smiled a little. She squeezed through people and walked to him. **

"**Hey Raven! I thought you weren't coming!" Victor yelled from the music. **

"**I decided to come anyway! Just to see!" Raven yelled back. **

"**Glad you're here Raven! Its so much fun!" Brittany yelled. Victor nodded. Then some guy came up to him. **

"**Hey can you do requests?" he asked. **

"**Only if I have the song!" Victor said. **

"**How about Green Day?" he asked. **

"**No problem." Victor said. Victor changed it to Green Day's song "Holiday" and he took the earphones off and stepped off the stage. **

"**What's up?" he asked Raven. Raven shrugged. **

"**Nothing." Raven said. **

"**You know, Garfield's been looking for you." Victor said. **

"**Huh?" Raven said looking slightly interested. **

"**Yeah, he kept asking me, if you showed up. That's why I said your name. He better had heard that, 'cause I'm not telling him again." Victor said. **

"**Oh." Raven said. She looked around and saw Kori and Richard talking. **

"**Hey I'll talk to you later gotta get back." Victor said. **

"**Okay." Raven said. She then sat down next to Julia. **

"**Having fun?" she asked. **

"**Its okay, I guess." Raven said. Just then someone tapped her shoulder. It was Garfield. With Terra. **

"**Hey Raven! I thought you weren't coming!" Garfield yelled over the music. **

"**Changed my mind!" Raven said, as the music got louder. **

"**Okay Jump City High! Time for freestyle! I'm gonna put on some music, change it after a few lines and then we have a step!" Victor said. Everyone cheered.**

**_What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside your trunk?  
I'm a get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps. (Check it out)_ **

"**You having fun?" Garfield asked sitting with them .**

"**Its alright." Raven said shrugging. **

"**You look nice Raven." Terra said smiling. **

_**I drive these brothers crazy,  
I do it on the daily,  
They treat me really nicely,  
They buy me all these ice-ys…**_

"**Thanks…?" Raven said. **

"**Did you come with anyone?" Garfield asked.**

"**Nope." Raven said. Garfield was about to ask another question but Terra interrupted they're conversation. **

"**Lets dance Garfield!" she said. **

"**Oh, okay! Talk to you later Raven!" Garfield said as Terra dragged him away.**

"**Whaaatever." Raven muttered. **

"**What's with you?" Julia asked her. **

"**Nothing, gosh, what is with all the questions?" Raven snapped. **

"**Okay, cool it. Sorry. They're sweet together aren't they? I mean since you don't like Garfield and all…"Julia said shrugging. **

"**Define 'sweet'…"Raven said. **

"**What do you have against her?" Julia asked. **

"**I don't have anything against her…I just…whatever. Never mind." Raven said she crossed her arms.**

"**Okay, by request of a anonymous student, its time for a slow dance. I wonder if I have any sappy music…" Victor said on the microphone. **

"**Hi, are you Raven?" a boy asked. He had dreamy looking grayish blue eyes and wavy blond hair. **

"**Yeah, and you are…?" Raven asked. **

"**My names Malchior. I've seen you practice in the play. I think you are very talented." He says flashing a smile. His voice was so smooth and soft. Raven blushed. **

"**O-oh…thanks…" Raven said. **

"**Would you care to dance?" he asked._Wow, who is this guy? He's...wow..._Raven thought. **

"**Um…well…okay…"she said. He took her hand and they went to the dance floor as the song, "If You Were Mine" by Marcos Hernandez. **

_**If you were mine,  
I'd be your everything and you'd be the only thing that I would ever need  
If you were mine,  
I would tell everyone that you are the only one that I could ever want**_

"**What homeroom are you in? I never see you." Raven said. **

"**Mr. Kenneth." Malchior said.**

"**Oh…" Raven said. **

"**You know, I'm a big fan of Shakespeare's work." Malchior said. **

"**Really?" Raven asked now very interested. She looked over his shoulder and saw Terra and Garfield. Terra smiled at Garfield.**

_**If you were mine,  
I'd be your everything and you be the only thing that I would ever need  
If you were mine,  
I would tell everyone that you are the only one that I could ever want**_

"**Yes, I read all the tales, plays, everything he wrote." Malchior said. **

"**Wow, that's impressive." Raven said looking amazed. She didn't think 16-year old boys would be interested in Shakespeare. She looked over at Terra and Garfield .Not that she was very interested or anything. Only, she felt her heart drop as Terra moved her lips to Garfield's. **

**She looked away, and then back at Malchior. He stared at her. **

"**Is something wrong?" he asked. **

"**Nope. Nothing." Raven lied.**

**

* * *

**Well...well...well. Look what Terra has done...tsk tsk That's going to have to stop. 

Lol, I hoped you liked that chapter, I won't update for awhile, I think, maybe. I have lots of school work and stuff. Any way, reveiw and thanks!


	8. Stawberry Milk

Hi guys I'm back. Well for a while. This will be a kinda like a mini-chapter. I felt like i needed to update but this is all I have for now. I know you guys are happy though. The comic scene where Raven and Beast Boy kiss! I know I was very happy. Also did you guys see the episode of Teen Titans "GO!" ? Starfire and Robin kissed! That was great.

Well I'm sorry this is going to be short. But I will be gone for awhile on Christmas break, (starting Thursday 4:45pm) I'm soooo sad Teen Titans is ending though. SIGH, its still gonna be a great show though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, it WOULDNT BE CANCELLED!

**

* * *

The next few days, Raven totally ignored Garfield. Not like he noticed either. He was with Terra all the time. But it wasn't like she was jealous. No, no, no. She wasn't jealous. Just…annoyed. Annoyed that Garfield spent all his time with Terra, Terra this, Terra that. Terra is as fake as an old lady's teeth. Raven once said. She talked to Terra a few times, but she wasn't her friend. After that kiss, nah. **

**But Raven moved right along. Its not like she cared about that kiss. Honestly, she almost forgot. She'd been hanging with Malchior all the time. He was nice, kind, and really understood her. **

"**Have you noticed that our friends have been…distant lately?" Kori asked Richard one day. They were walking to lunch a week later. Richard nodded. **

"**Ever since Garfield kissed Terra, Raven met some guy, and Brittany met Roy, its been pretty quiet." Richard said.**

"**Yes. I feel that we are not as 'close' as we were though," Kori said sadly. **

"**Don't worry. I trust, they'll be back with us in no time." Richard said. Kori smiled. **

"**I hope so." Kori said with sadness in her voice. **

**During the lunch line Raven was talking to Malchior and she was smiling. Almost laughing. Garfield couldn't keep his eyes off her. Almost glaring at Malchior. Terra was busy running her mouth about something. **

"**Doesn't he seem suspicious?" Garfield interrupted. Terra stared at him a little hurt he wasn't hearing a word she said. **

"**Well not really. He seems nice. Did you hear a word I was saying?" Terra demanded. **

"**No sorry." Garfield. **

"**Whatever." Terra said getting up and going into the lunch line. Garfield stared at Raven smiling at Malchior. She actually looked happy and not as if she was pissed off with a bad attitude. He sighed and rubbed his head. _Why am I getting all worked up about that? She's with him so what? He isn't _that_ special though…_Garfield thought picking with his tofu. But he then made up his mind. Or so he thought. _Why should I care? Who would want a rude chick like her anyway? Always being sarcastic…_Garfield thought now getting fuserated.**

"**Hello? Earth to Garfield." A voice said. Garfield looked up it was Raven and Malchior. **

"**What?" Garfield spat. Raven looked a little taken back. **

"**Yeah, attitude, okay. Is there room here?" she asked. **

"**No." Garfield said. Raven sat her tray on the table. **

"**Okay we can sit here, Malchior," she said. "So where's Terra? Out picking flowers?" Raven asked sarcastically. **

"**In the lunch line." Garfield said not bothering to answer her sarcasm.**

"**So you are Garfield?" Malchior asked. Garfield looked up and nodded. **

"**Ah, so you're Romeo. Lucky guy." Malchior said. And of course you know, Garfield, not getting what he means.**

"**Huh why?" Garfield asked. Raven rolled her eyes and continued to eat seeing how this will turn out. **

"**Well Raven of course. You're lucky to have a nice girl like her acting in the play with her. Very talented." Malchior said. **

"**Nice? Dude did she _threaten_ you or something?" Garfield asked. Raven glared at Garfield. **

"**And _why_ is that a surprise that I'm _nice_, Garfield?" Raven demanded. **

"**Well most the time you're always snapping, and barking at people. And you push a lot too. Like the time you pushed almost off the stage. And you yell at people a lot. Your lucky I even put up with it. No offense but you act pretty bitchy." Garfield said. Raven glared at Garfield and then stood up with strawberry milk in her hands. She looked down at Garfield. **

"**Well. Lets see if this is bitchy enough for you." Raven said. She opened the carton open and poured the whole carton on his head. A few people laughed and stared. Raven nodded and then stormed away, out the cafeteria. Malchior got up after her and Garfield just sat there, more mad and guilt taking over him.**

* * *

Bitchy huh? Hm...Garfeild, gotta work on that mouth! Reveiw please!

I hope everyone has a great holiday break and a great New Year. **Hooray for 2006**! (Lol Shanai, remember? _Strawberry_ milk...)


	9. The Silent Treatment pt1

Eh, hey guys, sorry it took so long. Hope you had great holidays.I'm having a horrible writers block. This is what I came up with. Hmm...I'm starting to think its turning into a drama...And yes, i will get rid of Terra. I don't like her either but she had to make an apperence in this. I just need help on _how_ she and Gar should break up! And Malchior. Of course it needs to be her fault. If you have _ANY _idea, feel free to share. And thanks so much for the reveiws.

And oh yes I have made another s/n. Not much change so you should know its me. Baby05.

Sorry its short!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, it wouldnt be CANCELLED...**

* * *

**

If anything was to make Kori sadder was to see her new friends mad. First off, no one would talk. If Victor said something, it would be something about Garfield to say sorry to Raven. Then Raven would snap at Victor saying she doesn't want Garfield apology because she never wants to talk to him again. Then Garfield-who shouldn't say anything-says something naïve and then they'd be at it. Kori tried to quiet them a couple times, even Richard. But they all ended up fighting all together and staying silent. Raven even threatened to quiet Juliet.

"Go ahead then!" Garfield yelled at Raven when she said that. Raven's heart sank a bit. She was surprised when she felt that feeling too. She was surprised Garfield said that, then wasn't. But it wasn't letting the feeling go away. They stood outside of the school building as people were going home, or loitering. Victor, Kori, and Richard watched, looking depressed, and a little bored. They always saw Garfield and Raven fight, maybe this one was too big to handle. Garfield's shirt was stained with dry strawberry milk. Terra had even agreed that you should never call a girl 'bitchy'. Which made him angrier.

"Maybe I just will. Besides you always have _Terra_ to help you. Why doesn't she just take my freaking place in the school play because it looks like you don't need a bitchy girl acting with you!" Raven yelled. Victor, Kori, and Richard then stared, more interested.

"Good idea, at least she's _nicer_ than you. And brighter, and _prettier_ maybe, and she doesn't yell at me all the time…"Garfield said walking around Raven in a circle. Raven winced at those reasons. Did she really care if Terra was prettier than her? Big blue eyes, long blond hair, and a bright white smile like the _Colgate_ commercials. Raven twitched.

"I could care less about what Terra looks like! How nice she is, how pretty she is, she's God's gift to Earth. What_EVER_. I'm tired of being compared to Terra. She means nothing to me. If she's so great, then make her Juliet. Practice with her, I don't care, for all I know I will quit. If I'm so bitchy, why need me? Well here's a resolution. _Don't ever talk to me again Garfield Logan. I mean it_." Raven said. Her voice was filled with hate when she said that. Not to Garfield a lot to Terra. She said it with force too. Raven stared at Garfield her eyes firing with anger. She then turned her heal and stormed down the street to her unwelcoming home. She felt a stab of sadness in her heart, since she said that, he might agree. They wouldn't be friends anymore. No more corny jokes, no more yelling at Garfield that he was stupid and immature. No more practicing for the play.

Garfield just stood there staring at the place Raven was. Her voice repeating over, and over in his head. _'Don't ever talk to me again Garfield Logan' _Victor, Kori, and Richard stared with awe. The way Raven said it was so viciously, and serious. Like she meant it from her soul. Kori got up slowly. She felt like she should say something but she didn't. She stood with her head down low as if she was shameful. Garfield sighed deeply and then turned around. _What have I done now? She isn't going to talk to me anymore…_Garfield thought.

"Hey Gar she didn't mean it." Victor said trying to sound positive. But he ad doubts. Victor knew he said he didn't like, like her, but he knew Garfield cared a lot about Raven. He also knew that Raven's remark, shot a hole in Garfield. _But maybe she didn't mean it that way. _Victor thought. "Hey come on you're not going to believe her right? You guys fight a lot, you get over it in about a few hours." Victor said.

"Yeah, and I bet she feels really bad for what she said, I don't think she meant it." Richard said nodding. Garfield just stood there though. He didn't reply instantly. He turned around and started to walk away.

"I'll talk to you guys later." He said quietly. There was silence between the four when he left.

"No! No this is most unacceptable! We must not fight between such good friends!" Kori exclaimed. Victor and Richard nodded in agreement but said nothing.

"We should just let them both be for right now Kori." Richard suggested. She sighed and held her head down low again.

"Ok…" she said sadly.

"RAVEN!" a loud booming voice called. Raven froze. Home wasn't welcoming. Her father Trigon was no joke. He did everything to hurt Raven, and make her life a living hell. It was just him and her at home, which wasn't good. Raven had just came in the door when she heard his voice. She slowly walked into the living room where she saw dozens of beer bottles, and wine bottles. _Oh wow, its my lucky day, hes drunk…_Raven thought sarcastically. She stood at the doorway as he sat in a lather lounge chair staring at Raven eyes bloodshot.

"Where have you been?" he demanded. Raven snorted.

"At school. Where else?" Raven asked. _Uh oh, bad move._ Raven thought getting ready to run.

"Do not get a tone with me. Why are you late?" Trigon demanded sitting up. Raven took precaution.

"I was at school, _dad_." Raven said quietly. But she found out he wasn't listening because he had just fell asleep. _Phew, that was close. It is my lucky day._ Raven thought rushing upstairs to her room. She shut and locked her door, just incase Trigon decided to bum rush her room. She sat on her bed and looked over at her dresser then sighed. There lay the full script of Juliet. _Now I kinda wish I didn't say that…_Raven thought. But it was true. She was tired of hearing about Terra, being compared to her, how nice she was. Raven knew something was going to happen, and it would be her fault. Plus, the way Terra would look at her, and would be sarcastic to Raven half the time. She sighed again feeling a little sad actually. But then again she didn't.

Raven thought about what she had said to him. _If she's so great, then make her Juliet. Practice with her, I don't care, for all I know I will quit. If I'm so bitchy, why need me?_ She wouldn't work with him anymore. Maybe she did a right thing. It was obvious he liked Terra more than she. But so what? She had Malchior. _Yes, Malchior. At least he understands me more. _Raven thought. Yet she still wished she was friends with a certain corny vegetarian.

Kori paced around her pink and purple room frustrated. She had a lot on her mind. Her sister Mandy, Richard, and her friends. Specially Garfield and Raven. She then heard a loud bang on her door.

"Yes who is it?" she called. Mandy opened the door and walked in smiling evily. She didn't look a thing like Kori. She had dark hair and purple contacts. She was taller, eviler, and used better slang than Kori. She was the older sister. "Oh. Mandy. It is you. What do you want?" Kori asked a bit rudely.

"Hello sister dear! I need a favor." Mandy said walking toward Kori. She wore very high black high-heeled boots and a little too short skirt with a purple shirt. Which was Kori's.

"What do you need?" Kori asked.

"I need you're new jean skirt, that pretty pink sweater, and you're boots. Oh, and you're friend Richard called. He sounds hot." Mandy said messing with jewelry on Kori's dresser. Kori's face lit up.

"Richard has called? What did he say? And why do you say he is hot?" Kori asked eagerly. Mandy rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"He wanted to talk to you. I think ask you out. And since you're a little on the slow road today, I mean he sounds attractive." Mandy replied. Kori smiled.

"That is a good thing right?" Kori asked.

"Duh," Mandy said. She then picked up a gorgeous gold necklace with a heart charm in it. "You have got to let me use this." Mandy said turning to Kori. She frowned.

"No, that is very fragile, I-I do not want you to borrow it." Kori said. Mandy stared at Kori, not smiling anymore.

"Sister dear. How can you say no? After all those things I gave you, and taught you?" Mandy asked coldly. She flashed her eyes.Kori backed away.

"I thank you for _some_ of the things you have given me. Yet a lot of those possessions were _mine_. But I do not wish you use that necklace." Kori said. Mandy frowned looking angry.

"Fine. Don't want that stupid necklace anyway. But you're going to wish you let me use it sister dear." said Mandy throwing it back on the dresser. She turned around and walked out the door. Kori retrieved her necklace and sighed. Not a sad sigh, but a happy sigh. She thought about Richard.

* * *

**I had thought I didnt put enough StarxRobin in. So i added that. I have an idea for a good BBxRae part, but I need Terra and Malchior OUT. Help me out if you can. Thanx**

**Reveiw plz!**

**BaByo5**


	10. The Silent Treatment pt2 Big Sister

Hey guys! I don't think I'm on writer's block anymore. Thanks SOOOOO MUCH to all the people who gave ideas. I will be thinking about you're ideas and they just might work! Now I warn you, there is a kiss here. But do NOT fear. I'm going to update as soon as I can (If my Microsoft Word stops freezing!) and its going to be a little more StarxRobin in the next chapter. But i plan to long and put loads of BBxRae. Also, I noticed the'Romeo and Juliet' is sliding away. I'm going to put more of that soon.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Teen Titans, Romeo and Juliet, the song _Check on It_ or Beyonce

* * *

"Maybe they wont talk to each other anymore…?" Richard had said. He, Victor, Brittany and Julia went to an arcade after school.

"Why do you say that? Its obvious that Raven said that because she loves him." Brittany said leaning on the game Victor was playing.

"Pssh, love my foot, I don't know, she sounded like she meant it." Victor said not looking up from the game. Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Of course you'd think that Sparky." Brittany said.

"Don't call me Sparky." Victor said.

"Sparky, Sparky, Sparky." Brittany taunted.

"I think Garfield might forget about her though." Julia said quietly. They all looked at her.

"What do you mean 'forget'?" Richard asked. Victor then stopped playing.

"I mean, Terra. Since he goes with her, he may not think about Raven anymore. And we all know how Raven is about Terra." Julia said. Victor nodded.

"True that. Every time someone talks about Terra or mentions her in someway, Raven gets pissed." Victor said.

"Oh that's sad. Now Raven will never get to tell Garfield how she feels." Brittany said sadly.

"You're weird." Victor said. Brittany glared. Soon they were into a fight and Richard and Julia staggered away.

"So you really think they wont talk to each other?" Richard asked Julia. She looked at Richard and shrugged.

"I'd hate to doubt them, but from what you told me what had happened, it looks like it. Like I said, he has Terra. And she has Malchior," Julia said sipping a Pepsi. Richard nodded. There was a hesitation. "But…its obvious she's jealous." Julia then said.

"You mean of Terra?" Richard asked.

"Duh. She's jealous of how Terra easily gets Garfield's affection. I mean look at her. She's blonde, pretty, skinny, and smart (A/N: I'm not saying blondes are easy or anything, hope no one gets offended) who wouldn't want her?" Julia said. Richard nodded in agreement. His thoughts then came toward Kori.

3 3 3 3

"Yo, Garfield, you comin' tonight? Remember Movies…? Everyone else is." Victor then said on his cell phone at 7:00pm. It was the next night,Saturday.Garfield had forgotten but he was going to hang out with Terra.

"I can't, I'm hanging with Terra." Garfield said.

"Aw man! For real? You gonna miss it dawg. It's Psycho Cheerleader Three. You know with those top model girls in it?" Victor said. Garfield heard voices in the back, they must have been walking to the theater. Garfield sighed he wanted to see that movie bad!

"Man! Lucky." Garfield said.

"Well I gotta go, you come next time, okay?" Victor said.

"Yeah, okay." Garfield said hanging up.

He and Terra were at a carnival near the school. It was pretty packed with people but mostly for a magic show. They were having fun actually. It was cold and windy but it didn't stop them from going on the Ferris wheel. For some reason Raven kept coming in his mind. He knew he should apologize, yeah he definitely knew that. But for another reason he thought of her because he wanted her and all his friends to be here. But then another person came to mind. Malchior. Jealousy rose as he came to mind. _Raven _loved_ him. _Adored_ him. Really? Maybe not… Wait, why am I getting all worked up? Its not like she goes with him or anything. And if she did I wouldn't'-shouldn't -care._ Garfield thought.

"Ooh this is so cool." Terra said. The Ferris wheel stopped for a couple minutes. The wind got stronger and it rocked the ride. Terra then sighed and turned to Garfield. She stared at Garfield.

"What?" Garfield asked after a few moments.

"I have a question to ask." Terra said.

"Okay shoot." Garfield said.

"The honest truth. Do you like Raven Roth?" Terra asked.

"Richard!" a voice called. Victor and Richard looked down the movie row. It was Mandy, Kori's sister. Richard had seen and maybe said one word to her once. She wore Kori's clothes that Richard had recognized. She was smiling slyly and walked to him.

"Richard, I've heard lots about you. Lets see. You must be Victor." Mandy said shaking Victor's hand. Victor grinned.

"Yeah that's me. And you are…?" Victor asked.

"Mandy, I'm Kori's big sister." Mandy said. She gazed at Richard and Richard felt a little nervous. Mandy was attractive. Julia, Brittany and they're friend Wally (A/N: Ah HA! KID FLASH!) then walked up to them with popcorn.

"Sorry took so long. Little Miss Picky, had to have one cup of butter, pinch of salt, and teaspoon of caramel on her popcorn." Julia said rolling her eyes at Brittany.

"Don't hate. Hi who're you?" Brittany asked looking at Mandy.

"I'm Mandy, Kori's big sister. Let me guess, Brittany, and Julia right?" Mandy asked.

"Hey no one knows me now?" Wally piped in. Brittany and Julia giggled and Mandy grinned.

"May I join you're little get together? Kori would have joined me but she didn't want to." Mandy said.

"Sure we're going over there." Richard said. Mandy nodded and they walked over to they're seats. Mandy sat next to Richard and smiled.

"Hmm. I was right." Mandy whispered as the lights dimmed.

"About what?" Richard asked.

"You do sound hot." She replied grinning.

3 3 3 3

"Well do you?" Terra asked Garfield.

"W-Why?" Garfield asked. Terra sighed again and gave Garfield a serious stare.

"Because, everyone says you do. And everyone says you're fight with her because you like her and…and that's why." Terra said.

"She is or was-my friend. I don't like her like I like you." Garfield said. There was a hesitation but then Terra smiled and kissed Garfield on the cheek.

"Honest right?" Terra asked.

"Of course." Garfield said. _Then why did that sound like such a lie…? _he thought bitterly.

3 3 3 3 3

"Wow you sure did a lot." Victor said to Mandy as they were walking around the city. The movie was finished, not that good, but decent. Mandy was telling them all about where she been, her fighting moves and adventures. All (Well mostly Victor, Richard, and Wally, were) very interested. Brittany and Julia walked a few feet back.

"Not that much." Mandy said grinning.

"Oh wow she's modest." Julia muttered sarcastically.

"For once…" Brittany replied bitterly.

"Kori never mention this about you." Richard said.

"Hmm. She wouldn't." Mandy said.

"Hey ya'll that new club is open!" Victor said pointing to a building with lights flashing out of it. It hadglowing lights on top of the buildingthat said _'Ricky's Double C D Club'_.Brittany grinned and ran up to them.

"Ooh lets go!" Brittany said smiling.

"Yeah its only 9:00pm. Curfew's 12:00 right?" Victor asked everyone. They nodded and then looked at Mandy. She hesitated.

"Huh? Oh my curfew's 12:30. Lets go." She said smiling. She looped her arm around Richard and they walked to the club

It was loud, flashy and a hit. The song _Check on it_ was playing. And all the lights flashed pink and there was a HUGE big screen with the music video. Brittany hit Victor and Julia hit Wally as theywere more focased on the video-Beyonce- thenwere they were going. Therewas currently a dance contest going on. People were cheering and jumping. There was a bar, a marble dance floor and everything else. Victor and Brittany quickly wandered off. Richard an d Wally went to get drinks. Julia walked over to Mandy.

"I know what you're doing, Mandy." Julia said. Mandy whirled around and looked at Julia.

"What ever do you mean?" Mandy asked grinning with a sly look. Julia did not smile.

"You're taking Richard away. You know that you're sister likes him. And he likes her too why are you doing that?" Julia asked. Mandy laughed.

"No offense, _Julia_. But its called mind your own business. If Richard likes Kori so be it. But if you don't know, he likes me too." Mandy said dancing away. Juliarolled her eyes and walked away.

3 3 3 3 3

"I want to practice. But I'm not—" Raven started gloomily.

"—Juliet." Malchior said. Raven nodded. She invited him over when her dad said he was going out to get beer. Raven knew he was lost or drunk somewhere, maybe a strip joint. But she knew he wouldn't be back soon. She felt so comfortable with Malchior. She told him that she wasn't going to be Juliet anymore. "Lets walk." Malchior then said.

Raven looked up at him. How great was he? Sincere, charming, and sensitive. Yeah that's what they all say until they drop you like an atom bomb. She nodded and got her coat on. She thought about leaving a note to Trigon just incase.

_I'm coming home late. School project to do. _

_Raven_

She didn't care it was a little white lie. He'd believe her anyway.

They walked out the door and the cold air hit Raven softly in the face. It was about 45 degrees at least. The streets were almost empty. That was weird because it was a Friday night. Everyone should be out. They crossed the street and made they're way to the city park. That's when she thought she saw Terra and Garfield a few yards away walking. But she doubted it was those two. She sat on the cold bench next to Malchior.

"I have a question." Raven said.

"Ask away." Malchior said.

_I can't believe I'm really asking this. Its weird kind of. But I guess I really want to know._ Raven thought.

"Do you like me? I mean we've been hanging out for along time. You're the only one that really understands me. I...I just really like you." Raven said. She sighed after let all that out. She felt foolish and weird for saying that. But how else was he going to know? On a note? Childish. She looked at Malchior and noticed his face was inches away from her's. A second later he placed a hand on her's and she felt a spark as her lips touched his.

**

* * *

**

SLAPS SELF 4 PUTTING A MALCHIOR AND RAVEN KISS Like I said, this will NOT happen again. I can't stand Terra/Malchior with Raven or BB. Reveiw please! Thanks. 

**Baby05**


	11. Missing You

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone!** I made a special update lol. I hope you all have/had a great day, I know I did. hehehe I even flirted with my crush. But enough about me, I have a great chapter. (Well I think so...) All that Malchior and Terra ness is LEAVING! -reveiwers clap and cheer- This may be a short chapter but I have soo much to do and I'm sorry for not updating as fast as I thought I was going to.

There's kinda cussing in this 'cause I was mad when I was writing this a few days ago. Sorry. I shouldnt be cussing anyway...I'm not even 13...but ANYWHO! Just read. XD

Special thanks to Rainbow-Jess for Beta-reading my story. I apperciate it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans or anything else.

* * *

Life's full of disappointments. Girls mostly think its boys because of they're actions. And they're right. But boys aren't the only ones. Girls can spill things that aren't meant for the public to hear. Some things, are meant to be kept a secret and some things are spilled for a reason. To prevent heartbreak even though it was coming anyway.

The next few days Raven was such in a good mood it was weird. Well a little. But her friends took advantage of the time. Instead of smiling once a week, it was once a day. But yet of course some people…can ruin things.

"Raven! Hi!" a voice called. Raven was talking to Kori without being sarcastic for once by her locker. She turned around seeing long shiny blonde hair almost being thrown in her face. Happy mood was now officially over.

"Um…hi…" Raven said stepping back.

"I need the script," Terra said now standing in an annoyed stance.

"I gave it back to Ms. Reese. If you were _smart_, you would have asked her first." Raven said coldly.

"Maybe I didn't _want_ to. I asked you first." Terra said still smiling as if she didn't say that with an attitude. Raven looked away careful not to say anything she may not be able to take back and then glared at her.

"Well why don't you be a good girl and go ask Ms. Reese now. Okay?" Raven said clenching her teeth. Terra flipped her hair and rolled her eyes.

"I never really liked you…" Terra said.

"Likewise," Raven said clear and angrily.

"Poor you. I know you're little secret," Terra said stepping in Raven's personal space. Raven had the urge to push her back so hard. But she balled her hands in a fist and glared at Terra.

"Really now. What is it then?" Raven asked.

"You wanted Gar. But when I came I noticed how you were rude to me. And I knew you liked Gar. But all that's over now. Because he's mine." Terra hissed. _Who the hell does she think she's talking to!_ Raven thought. She slowly moved back and pushed her hair back.

"Okay Terra. First off. Never…_ever_ get in my face. Second…I seriously don't know why Garfield likes you. And third, get a breath mint and you should know you are _not_ all that." Raven said viciously.

"Malchior thinks so." Terra said grinning. At that very moment Raven thought she was going to tackle Terra and beat her little blonde self up. _Malchior thinks so…what the fuck does she mean by that?_ Raven thought.

"What the hell are you talking about." Raven demanded. Her blood warmed inside her and she felt like she was going to loose it.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Bye Raven," Terra said started to walk away. She turned around and added, "and to let you know, I _am_ all that." **(A/N: Gah! Bitchy, bitchy.)  
**  
Raven stared at Terra walk down the hall her hair swaying behind her. What did she mean? She felt her hand start to shake and she clapped her hands together trying to stop. Her blood boiled and she felt like breaking  
something.

"Calm down…she's probably lying." Raven murmured.

Okay…no big deal…you've said sorry to her lots of times. This is no different…Garfield thought. He decided to take advantage of Raven's good  
mood and apologize. He was almost late for reading class. Actually he was late because no one was in the halls. He wasn't paying attention and walked into a wall.

"There's a wall there," a monotone voice said after the sound of a locker opening. Garfield stumbled back and rubbed his head. He looked to the right and say Raven getting her reading stuff out her locker. For some reason, she looked… sad. He really missed talking to her even thought she was sarcastic  
most of the time. But what he really missed was practicing Romeo and Juliet with her.

"Heh, yeah…I see it now." Garfield said.

"Aren't you supposed to be at class?" Raven asked not looking away from her locker. She bent down and got her reading book.

"Aren't you?" Garfield shot back.

"I asked you first." Raven said. She felt her stomach jump when she said that. She used to have stupid fights with him.

"I asked you second," Garfield replied. He found himself grinning. He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked over to her. "Can we talk for a minute?" he asked. Raven brushed her hair out her face and looked up at Garfield. _Was  
he serious?_ She thought. She stood up and looked at him evenly.

"Okay," She said. Garfield hesitated.

"I want to be your friend again. I'm really sorry for what I said and even though you're sarcastic and think I'm stupid, but I miss that. And I'm really sorry for comparing you to Terra." Garfield said fairly fast. _Please accept, please accept_. Garfield thought. Raven stared at him her expression not changing for a minute. But she felt happy again forgetting what Terra said for a minute and she smiled softly.

"Thanks. I do too. Surprisingly." Raven said nodding.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" Garfield asked.

"For now." Raven said. At that moment Raven threw her arms around Garfield into a hug. She had dropped her reading supplies at her feet and hugged him tightly. Knowing this wasn't like her she didn't care at the moment.

"Wow hugs? That's a first…" Garfield said.

"Don't get used to it," Raven said.

Little did they know there was a spy glaring angrily at them from a wall. And her name was Terra.

In reading class people were pairing up for a class project to be due the next day. Garfield partnered with Victor, though Victor knew he was going to be doing all the work. Raven paired with Brittany and Richard was going to pair up with Kori, but there was tension between them.

"Wanna be partners?" he had asked. Kori folded her arms and turned away with a 'HMPH!'

"How about you ask Mandy. You seem to like her presence." Kori said rudely.  
As smart as Richard was, for a minute he was clueless. But then he sighed and sat next to her. She turned her back on him.

"I like you're sister—" he started.

"—I know…" Kori said sighing.

"But I like you more," Richard continued. Kori's face softened and she turned around at Richard.

"Really?" she asked staring at him.

"Really. You're sisters cool and all but she's a little…much. And I know you better than her." Richard said. Kori smiled.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness," she stated, apologetically.

"No need. You still want to be partners?" Richard asked. Kori nodded.

"I'd love to," Kori said happily.

* * *

Well there's this chapter. I added a little Star and Robin. I'm not good with Star and Robin but I wanted to add lots of coupling. Well reveiw and if anyone has CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM feel free to let you're mind free. :)

**Baby05**


	12. Love Hurts

I know what you're thinking...'took her long enough'. I have a good reason. My idiotic cousin's spilled water on my computer. So I need a new one. But EVER SINGLE thing on my computer is...gone. And my mom was being strict on using her labtop. So I had to sneak and re-write this chapter. Sorry for a slow update. I mean I could have finished this story by now...Well I hope you like this chapter. I hope Raven isn't OOC either. Or anyone. And I'm going to get to the play concept soon too.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anything else in this story. Just the idea.

* * *

**

The next day Raven didn't talk to Malchior at all. In fact she hadn't seen him. She didn't want to ask him what Terra meant yet though. It was Christmas time and she hated it. Christmas time was another disappointment for her. No presents at home, no mistletoes in the doors just a drunk, abusive Grinch. She also noticed every time Terra walked by Raven she glared at her. It didn't bother her because she did it right back. Raven was walking to class joined by Brittany and Julia.

"I saw you and Gar talking yesterday after school." Julia said.

"Yeah ya'll friends again?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah." Raven said simply. Brittany and Julia moved in front of Raven almost making her bump into them.

"Seriously?" Julia asked. Raven studied they're expression.

"Yeah…? Is there a problem?" Raven asked.

"No it's just…good." Brittany said smiling.

"Why are you looking at me like that? You're both up to something." Raven said. They both hesitated and Julia spilled.

"Brittany plans to push you and Gar into a doorway and kiss. I'm not in on it at all." Julia said completely snitching on Brittany.

"You idiot!" Brittany yelled. Raven rolled her eyes and pushed past them.

"If you didn't know Garfield has a girlfriend." Raven said.

"What's you're point?" Brittany asked.

"That's not right. I'm not going to ruin his relationship with that…with Terra by kissing him. And we're just friends. So drop it." Raven said.

"But Rae—?" Brittany started.

"No! Just drop it!" Raven yelled now irritated. She was already up the second floor going to class.

"…Rhea saved Zeus by taking him to a cave and leaving him there so he would not be swallowed by his father…" the substitute said in a boring voice. Garfield shook his head in disgust.

"That's nasty." He said aloud. The substitute seemed not to care for his remark. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Its Greek Mythology. _Myth_. Its not necessarily real." Raven said to him.

"But why would you make a myth about that? Eating your child? That's disturbing." Garfield said.

"Its just a story. Listen to it." Raven said sitting back in her seat.

"Hey it's snowing." Garfield said getting up from his chair and looking out the window. They all were in the library studying. Or trying. Kori stood up and looked her friend's way and gasped.

"Oh its so pretty!" she exclaimed

"Its…snow." Raven said flatly. Richard gave her a just-let-it-go look. Raven nodded and looked out the window with them. She stood in between Kori and Garfield.

"Oh no I forgot my coat." Raven said sighing now remembering she came coatless.

"Here." Garfield said throwing his coat at her.

"You sure? You're gonna freeze." Raven said. Garfield shook his head.

"I'll just steal Victors." Garfield said grinning. Raven gave a small smile and put the coat on her desk so she wouldn't forget it.

"What does everyone want for Christmas?" Brittany asked breaking the peaceful silence. She carried a little notepad and a red ballpoint pen.

"A car."

"A I-Pod."

"A computer."

"A life."

"A puppy!"

"Okay something realistic." Brittany said rolling her eyes.

"Why are you buying gifts?" Raven asks.

"You're all my new friends. I want to give gifts." Brittany said shrugging.

"But—?"

"—Don't…try and trick good old' Brittany out of giving gifts." Garfield said putting an arm over her. Brittany laughed.

"Write down what you want and slip it in my locker. I have to go." Brittany said gathering her things. "_Adios_." She said waving. Garfield, Kori and Raven sat back down and Garfield turn to Raven.

"What do you want for Christmas?" he asked.

"Me?" Raven asked pointing to herself.

"You're name is Raven, right?" Garfield said.

"I don't know I don't really want anything. Christmas isn't really joyful at home…" Raven said quietly. She didn't want to tell him a lot.

"Why not you don't get along with you're mom or dad?" Garfield asked.

"My moms gone and my dads a drunk. Christmas isn't joyful like I said." Raven said sighing.

"Oh…I'm sorry." Garfield said sincerely. Raven shrugged.

"Me too." Garfield didn't ask anymore because it wasn't his business. _Maybe that's why she's a little…angry or quiet._ Garfield thought staring at Raven. He didn't notice he was staring at her for a long time.

"Do I have something on my face or what? You're staring…" Raven said to Garfield. Garfield shook his head and looked away as he went pink in the cheeks.

"No…sorry." He said.

"Oh, okay then." Raven said.

A few days later, Kori and Brittany forced Raven to go shopping with them. They were going to shop for Christmas presents and just hang out. Raven was not the shopping kind but she did it for her friends. Raven mostly stood outside or waited at the cashier as the clerks tried to make conversation. She then saw Terra walk past the store with no acknowledgment that Raven was there. She went into a sewing store. _Oh yeah you have to make your own dress. For Juliet…_Raven thought. She decided to join Kori and Brittany as they were looking for clothes.

"This is pretty." Brittany said grabbing a yellow sweater.

"Too bright." Raven said flatly.

"Ohh this skirt is very pretty." Kori admired.

"Too short and its _winter_, Kori." Raven said rudely. Brittany groaned.

"You're supposed to me in a good mood Raven. Not criticizing everything we pick out." Brittany complained.

"Okay, okay sorry." Raven said rolling her eyes. She looked around leaving Kori and Brittany look at clothes to go pick up a large class bowl. It had little interesting markings on the side of it. Raven thought it was nice looking. But what caught her eye were two familiar people making out in a corner across the store she was in. Her mouth dropped as she saw long blonde hair. And grayish wavy blonde hair. Brittany and Kori walked up to her laughing and Raven dropped the bowl with a loud crash, glass shattering everywhere. Brittany gasped and stepped back.

"Raven are you—?" Kori started worriedly. Raven just stared for a moment then stepped over the glass and walked away.

"Ma'am you're going to have to pay for that…?" a clerk said alarmed by the crash.

"Raven wait! Hey Rae come back what's wrong!" Brittany asked, ignoring the clerk, and going out the store. But she quickly threw the sweater back in as the security theft alarm went off and looked for Raven. Neither Brittany nor Kori could find her.

Weeks of happiness were now being drowned by anger, sadness, and disappointment. Things Malchior said to Raven was now a lies filling her head. She walked all the way to a bus stop bench near her house. She told herself she wasn't going to cry because how was that going to help her. She was more angry than sad. Terra was ruining her life! Her one chance of happiness and she had to ruin it! More importantly, Garfield did not know. He was not aware Terra was cheating on him, with _Raven's_ boyfriend. And how was she going to tell anyone? Let alone have Garfield know. Raven knew Garfield adored Terra, why, she had no idea. Terra was another person to Raven. An evil, backstabbing, lying person. And she wanted everyone to know.

"Raven! There you are!" Brittany shouted. Raven quickly wiped her face making sure it didn't look like she was about to cry or look sad. She stood up as Brittany and Kori jumped out a cab nearly falling on the sidewalk.

"Why'd you walk out like that? Let alone I had to pay for that broken glass." Brittany said a little angrily. Raven felt a little guilty.

"Oh. Sorry." Raven said.

"What happened Raven? And don't say nothing I know something's wrong." Brittany said.

"You're little 'saint' Terra." Raven started.

"Aw come on Raven, aren't you getting a little tired of blaming Terra?" Brittany said groaning. Now Raven was getting really angry and annoyed.

"I will when she stops stealing boyfriends and ruining my life." Raven said her voice rising. "She has to have everything that's not hers. For once I was actually happy but I can't even have that because someone thinks they need more than what they have!" Raven said almost yelling.

"She kissed Malchior?" Kori asked now serious, and in a disappointed tone. Raven slightly shook her head 'yes'. She sighed because the urge of crying was coming on again. She hated crying.

"I'm sorry Raven." Brittany said sadly. "We all thought Terra was so sweet."

"Yes, I also feel bad. This is most horrible." Kori said.

"It hasn't even started. Because one of us has to tell Garfield." Raven said quietly.

* * *

Hm...I hope you guys like it. Once again, sorry for a late update.

Reveiw please.

Baby05


	13. Terra's Fault

**Okay, here is an update...maybe its not as late? Well its starting to get interesting. Aaand Malchior and Terra are leaving. Yay...

* * *

**

**"Do youfeel guilty?" Brittany asked quietly to Kori, it was a few days after.**

"**What do you mean?" Kori whispered. They were in the library _supposed_ to be studying. **

"**Well I feel guilty because she was right, Terra was pretty rude to her. Now that I think about it." Brittany said. Kori nodded. **

"**I also feel the guilt. I have witnessed some rudeness from Terra to Raven, but I did not think it was as serious…" Kori said. **

"**So what do we do? Do we tell Garfield? Poor Gar…" Brittany said. Kori nodded again. **

"**But I think Terra should tell him." Kori suggested. **

"**Right, unless no one told him yet." Brittany said. **

"**No one told him yet. I did not tell Victor or Julia yet." Kori said.**

"**Well she's not in school today, tomorrow, we make her tell Garfield." Brittany said. **

**At lunch Raven was in the worst mood ever. On top of Terra stealing her only happiness, she's been to the principal's office a total of 6 times. The principal threatened to suspend her because of her attitude and hostility. Then Simon tried to get her number 4 times; she shoved him in the locker. First trip to the office. Then her attitude to her teachers. Another 5 trips. She wasn't eating, drinking anything or talking to anyone. **

"**Hey Raven where's Malchior-"**

"**-In hell."**

"**-It's the first time you sat here in a month." Victor said staring at her with a 'whoa-calm-down' look. Brittany kicked him under the table and gave him a 'don't-question-her' look.**

"**I'm over him. Don't mention him. Ever." Raven said flatly doing homework. (Except the pen was leaking under paper, because she was pressing so hard)**

"**Um…ok." Victor said. **

**Garfield arrived at the table 10 minutes later with Richard.**

"**What took ya'll?" Victor asked. **

"**Einstein here got his locker jammed," Richard said rolling his eyes. "We had to get the hammer from the janitors closet." **

"**Why couldn't you just buy a lunch?" Brittany asked. **

"**Dude, are you crazy? Eat meat? No thanks." Garfield said. **

"**They have salads." Kori suggested. **

"**Yeah with chemical ingredients to make it last longer. Did you know they keep the same salads in the freezer from the beginning of the school year?" Garfield said. Kori and Brittany pushed they're ham and cheese salads away. **

"**Thanks for enlightening me Gar." Brittany said sarcastically. Raven still said nothing.**

"**Are you okay Raven? You're pretty quiet." Garfield said. **

"**Get over it." Raven said rudely. **

"**That's kind…did _I_ do something?" Garfield asked.**

"**I wish you did. Then it would be easier." Raven said not looking at him.**

**The next day Terra had made an appearance at school. It was snowing hard outside now, school might be closed early. She met Garfield at his locker smiling. **

"**Hi." She said. **

"**Hey, no practice today, Mrs. Reese has jury duty." Garfield said. Terra sighed. **

"**Aw man. I was ready for our part." Terra said with a disappointing tone. Raven walked by and muttered 'skank' under her breath. She went to her locker and found herself stealing glances at Terra and Garfield. She rolled her eyes thinking, _I can't believe he falls for that lying, cheating—_**

"**Hey Rae are you okay? You're staring at the wall…" Gar said. Raven snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Garfield. Terra was beside him, actually looking a little scared. Raven grinned evilly in her mind. _The little rat is scared I'm going to tell Garfield about cheating on him. I should, but I don't want to hurt him. But I have a way this is going to work. _Raven thought. **

"**I'm…okay for now. Um, I heard Mrs. Reese has jury duty." Raven said. Which was true; she was on a case for alleged murder of a child. **

"**Yeah I heard, do you think it's going to be a long time?" Garfield asked. Terra looked restless. **

"**Maybe, but you guys know all the lines, so it won't be a problem." Raven said. She was enjoying Terra worrying. Raven could blab it out anytime she wanted.**

"**Yeah, are you in a better mood today than yesterday? What was wrong?" Garfield asked. Raven put her hands in her jean pockets and looked at Terra. **

"**I'll tell you later."**

**During math, Raven decided to confront Terra and tell her to tell Garfield what happened. But then she decided to tell Garfield then have Terra explain. But she changed her mind and finally decided to tell Garfield why she was upset and have Terra tell the rest. Not to hurt Garfield, not to humiliate Terra, (not _really_) but have the truth out in the open. She looked over at Garfield and he was sleeping…as usual. She suddenly caught herself _staring_ at him like you would stare at Chad Michael Murray with no shirt on, or Usher diving in a pool, or well you get the point. Raven quickly straightened herself up and tried to pay attention to her math textbook. _Never again…_ she thought. She pulled her baggy sleeves over her hands covered her cheeks as if she was cold, but she was really _blushing._ **

**While Raven was trying to cover up, Brittany was writing a note to Victor telling what Terra did. **

**-Wanna know what happened 2 Rae?**

-Yeah

**-K, brace yourself…**

-Just tell me!

**-Malchior cheated on her.**

-!

**-And you won't believe who.**

-WHO? TELL ME? WHO?

**-Terra.**

* * *

**There's an update, hope you liked it, please review, thanks ya!**

**baby05**


	14. The Truth

**Okay quick question guys, was your log-in working for the past few days? I was trying to upload a new chapter and a new story, but it wouldn't let me. Well here's another chapter, kinda short, and the next one will be in two days tops.**

* * *

Raven offered to help Victor build the background for the play, plus it took class time. Some people who wanted to get out of class came. They were supposed to be rehearsing lines and actions, but most were in little cliques, or talking on they're cell phone. If Terra and Garfield had come, it may have been too much for Raven to bear.

"So…I heard what happened." Victor said painting the main part of the scenery. Raven shrugged and shook her head.

"I'm over it." She said.

"You don't have to hide it, we all know you're upset, Raven." Raven scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not upset. Really." Raven said now looking at him.

"Okay tell me something then," Victor said. He put the paintbrush in a plastic cup that had water in it. "Did he make you happy?"

"Yes…" Raven said.

"Did you think that he was the only one who understood you?" Victor asked.

"For awhile." Raven said quietly.

"How can you say you aren't upset?" Victor asked. Raven looked down at the green and blue board. She really _was_ upset. And it wasn't just Malchior betraying her. It was _Terra_. She was so fake!

"I don't know why." Raven said now almost in a whisper. It's hard to talk about how you liked someone so much, and then they hurt you so bad. Especially with you're best friend's girl friend. Raven sighed and got up. She needed to be alone.

"Help me later." Victor said picking up his paintbrush.

"Thanks" Raven said.

"My job to find you're self." Victor said.

While she slowly, taking her time, walking down the hall, she saw Garfield with a hall pass. It was so quiet she could probably hear his heart beat.

"Hey aren't you helping Victor with the background?" Garfield asked. Raven shook her head.

"I'm going to help him later. I have to tell you something." Raven said.

"Okay, tell." Garfield said. Raven walked up to him. Just her and him in the hallway. All nice and quiet. Could she really tell him?

"Anytime now?" Garfield said.

"Uh…actually, Victor needs you're help so you should go down there." Raven said quickly.

_Damn_.

Garfield gave her a 'that-was-it?' look? And then shifted his stance and crossed his arms.

"Was that it?" he asked. Raven didn't make eye contact with him.

"Yep." she lied.

"No it wasn't." Garfield said.

"Yes it was." Raven lied.

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too!"

"Was too."

"Was not."

_Damn!_

"Okay Raven you tell me what you really were going to tell me later on." Garfield said starting to walk past her, down the hall.

"Wait, that's not fair, that dumb trick—" Raven protested. She groaned. She might as well tell him the truth. But she didn't feel like waiting.

"Terra's with Malchior." Raven blurted out.

_Merry Christmas Garfield, oh yeah, you're girlfriends cheating on you. _Raven thought sadly.

Garfield stopped and turned around.

"Is that you're 'big secret'?" Garfield asked.

He doesn't believe me? Raven thought.

"It is. Honest. I know it sounds mean—" Raven started. She just wanted to get through this.

"No it sounds stupid. Are you done blaming everything on Terra yet?" Garfield demanded. Raven stared at him.

"Are you serious? Look, I'm not 'blaming' on her. Well actually, I am. But I'm not playing. At the mall she and Malchior were kissing in front of a store, ask her yourself!" Raven said.

"Ok I will." Garfield said. Turning his back on Raven. Raven's heart was beating fast, not just because she blurted it out. Because she knew Garfield believed her and he was disappointed. No sad. Or mad. Just like she was. She felt cold. And like she lost a friend again when he turned around.

_Merry Christmas, Raven._ Raven thought sighing.


	15. Confused

**Author Note:** I would have updated this last week but fanfiction wasn't letting me upload chapters...weird.Well here's yet another chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Even though Raven knew Garfeild was going to hate her for the rest of her life, she needed to make this easier. Yes she was going to butt in his relationship/affair. Yes she was going to confront Terra herself. Yes she was going to make her never show her face again. She walked the halls and looked in the girls bathrooms to find Terra knowing she skips classes sometimes. She found her upstairs in the senior hall bathroom. She was brushing her hair slowly and Raven walked in standing right beside her.

Silence.

"Hi Raven," Terra said cheerfully. She stopped brushing her hair and looked over at Raven as if they were about to hug. "What's up?" Raven did not smile. She folded her arms across her chest.

"I told him." Raven said. Terra looked at her weirdly, not understanding what she said.

"What are you talking about? Who's 'him'?" Terra asked bluntly. Raven was on the verge of breaking the mirror and taking a piece of glass and scratching Terra's face up. (**A/N:Ooh that's violent**)

"Don't play stupid with me or anyone. I saw you at the mall. I saw you with Malchior. I told Garfeild." Raven said angrily. Terra's smile fell to a frown. She looked away from Raven but then back at her.

"I guess you love this don't you. Making me the bad guy." Terra said.

"You were already the bad guy Terra. Don't make this about me or anyone else. And I'm not doing this to make you look bad, you did that on yourself. I'm doing this to not make you hurt Garfeild." Raven said. Terra looked down. What was she thinking? She honestly did like Garfield a lot. Did she think about him at the mall? No…She's absolutely right…Terra forced she to think in her mind. There was silence. She knew she hurt Raven too. Why was there such tension between the two? Was it because Terra didn't want Raven to be Juliet anymore? Was it because she knew, Garfeild deep down, liked Raven? Terra sighed, she was defeated.

"That thing with Malchior—" she started. Raven shook her head.

"Don't." she spoke. Terra nodded.

"I guess everyone knows?" Terra asked. Raven didn't answer her. Terra got the hint. She reached into her tote back and pulled out the script and handed it to Raven. Something Raven didn't expect. "I don't need it." Terra said. She wasn't coming back.

She's not coming back. Raven was right. How she put everything in one letter, one letter of truth. She wrote how she was leaving so she wouldn't make things harder on him or anyone else, how right Raven was and even some wrong things. She wrote that she's going to miss him. And that she was sorry. But sorry doesn't bring the fact that she can't change the past. She, Terra was gone.

It was 7:45pm and Garfeild was still at school, sitting on the steps. It was too cold to be outside but he didn't care. He read the letter, once, twice, a total of 3 times and then he told himself he wasn't going to read it anymore. He didn't need to. What he needed was to talk to Raven. And apologize, once again to her. But was she going to even listen to him anymore?

"Its kinda cold out to be sitting here." said a voice. Garfeild already knew it was Raven. She walked over to him and sat down the steps were freezing. They didn't say anything for a while.

"I know you're probably mad I'm going to apologize right now. I just thought it would have been hard for you if you talked to her in person—" Raven started quietly. Garfeild but a hand over her mouth, she most likely would have thrown his arm away and yell at him to not touch her face but she just stopped talking and he removed his hand. Raven looked at him. He looked pale and very cold. "You should go home Garfeild before you get sick." Raven suggested.

"Practice tomorrow, you're going right?" Garfeild asked ignoring her advice to go home and warm up. Raven wasn't sure she was still playing the part.

"I…guess…?" Raven said slowly and vague.

"You were always better for the part." Garfeild then said. Raven was lucky it was dark so he didn't know she was blushing.

"You still want to act the part?" Raven asked. Garfeild nodded.

"I'm no quitter." He said.

"Except for schoolwork." Raven mentioned.

"Yea I suppose that." Raven then smiled genuinely even though they were both hurt angry, and sad, they somehow made it work out. For some reason she wished she could kiss him. She didn't know why she didn't five minutes ago. Something was holding her back. There was a boundary she remembered. They were friends. But wouldn't they kiss in the play? A couple of times.Wait...was she even doing the play anymore? But that would be professional. _Ouch that sort of hurt..._Raven thought. But just becausehe wasn't with Terra anymore didn't mean she wasin love with him he was a close friend. _Pretty close_ Raven thought again. She had a weird feeling in her stomach.Raven was confused.

* * *

Sorry that was short...again...I think I'm losing this story...hopefully not. Well review! Thanks! 

**Baby05**


	16. Mistletoe

**A/N:** Dunno if it was a long wait but here ya go

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans

* * *

"Who is this Santa Clause you speak of?" Kori asked. Brittany grinned as Kori kept asking Christmas traditions to Richard. She had borrowed a book from the library that had all the traditions, superstitions, etc, of Christmas.

"He's a big fat man who brings presents to little kids." Richard answered. Its been about another two weeks and it was finally the last day of school and the beginning of winter holidays. The teachers allowed students to do less work and lounge around the school. Raven, Brittany, Garfield, Kori, Victor and Richard were in the library supposedly returning books. Raven though was reading a book not participating in they're discussion.

"Is this man nice? Have you seen him?" Kori asked.

"He's nice…but he doesn't exist." Richard said.

"He's a made up person Kori, like the Tooth Faerie, or Easter Bunny." Brittany said.

"Oh." Kori said with a little disappointment in her voice.

"Who's going out of town for Christmas?" Victor asked.

They looked at one another.

"I guess no one. I wish I was." Garfield said.

"Why? I think it's traditional to stay at home during Christmas." Brittany said.

"Pssh, I'd like to chill in Hawaii." Victor said. Garfield and Richard nodded. Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Boys…" she muttered. Kori flipped a page and giggled, it was a picture of two little children, boy and girl. They were under a doorway and the girl was kissing the little boy under mistletoe.

"This is cute, what is a 'mistletoe'?" Kori asked. This caught Raven's attention. She, Victor and Garfield smirked as they saw Richard blush slightly.

"Yes Richard, what is a mistletoe?" Victor asked smirking.

"I-its when…uh you're under a doorway and whoever is under there with you, you kiss them…Christmas spirit." Richard said. Kori smiled making Richard blush more. The discussion was cut short though when the intercom came on and the principal announced 5 more minutes until dismissal. Raven stood up gathering her things she was ready to leave now.

"You're leaving already?" Brittany asked. Raven nodded.

"Yeah I still have Christmas shopping to do." She said sarcastically walking over to the door. Garfield got up and followed her.

"Hey wait." He said. She turned around. "What's you're favorite tradition from Christmas?" he asked. Raven stared at him blankly.

"You stopped me for that?" she said sighing.

"Just answer." Garfield said. She rolled her eyes.

"Neither. I don't participate in Christmas or any winter holiday." Raven said bluntly.

"What? How can you not like Christmas?" Garfield exclaimed.

"At my house there's nothing to be cheery about." Raven said.

"So you're saying you have nothing to look forward to during Christmas?" he asked. Garfield thought that was pretty unusual and sad. Raven nodded.

"Nothing, and besides Christmas is too 'happy' for me. And nothing is going to—?" Raven was stopped. Not by the final bell or the cheering of people running down the halls ready for Christmas, or hearing the principal yell Merry Christmas on the intercom. What stopped her were Garfield's lips on hers. He was _kissing_ her. For so long she was so cold and he had warmed her up. She felt disappointed when his lips departed from hers. She stared at him he smiled.

"See you next year Raven." He said. She watched him walk out the door. She suddenly felt like she didn't want to leave school anymore. Or that spot. She knew her friends weren't going to let it down specially since they were smirking already. She looked up and saw the leaf.

_Damn mistletoe_…she thought. But she smiled.

* * *

Aww I wish _I_ would get kissed by some nice guy under a mistletoe...grr. Well R&R thanks.

**Baby05**


End file.
